A Shinderera story
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Zoe is a lonely girl who's lost her mother and father now she's the maid of the house and the waitress of her father's diner, though she has her own little family at the diner and a few friends at school. Koji is the popular guy in school however he gets the feeling that something's missing. Rated T and possible a little M somewhere Read and review.
1. Zoe's pen pals and new pals

**Pinkie: we're taking a small break from 'legendary discovery' but there will be more updates soon enough.**

**Rarity: this idea came from our head so we decided to share this with you.**

**Pinkie: Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and rarity doesn't own Digimon Frontier just the plot.**

**Rarity: on with the story , I suppose.**

* * *

Not long ago Zoe Orimoto had just lost her father during an earthquake. her stepmother and step sisters took everything from her. the house , the diner and to her dismay herself. her step sisters Pearl and Jane took her room leaving the devastating blonde sleeping in the basement with an old room.

18 years-old Zoe crawled on her now almost ragged dirty disposed bed. she sobbed quietly has she takes in the torture that has happened after the events of the earthquake.

she had hope , she could turn back time , she wished her father never married Pearl and Jane's mother , Sally. she only wish for a life that includes only her father and herself.

Zoe sat up and took out a book album from her lavender bag. it was a picture of her when she was a baby being born to her mother. Zoe remember it so, it has been years since she lost her mother , it was the middle of a thunderstorm, and Zoe just arrived back with her father since he decided to pick her up from daycare. The policemen just arrived and receive some terrible news, they informed them that her mother was on her way to bring back some groceries but all of the sudden lightning strikes a tree which Accidentally crush her car and that was the end of her.

she has never felt so depressed and sad, first she lost her mother , now her father. Zoe flipped through the pages feeling the tears slide from her eyes."I miss you." she said looking at a picture of her father and her.

The blonde put her things away and drifted to sleep. she had hoped tomorrow would change for the better.

"Zoe , Foot rub massage A.S.A.P...NOW!"

That last tone of her voice startled the girl. she groan in annoyance and rubbed her eyes from her slumber.

"I'll be right there , mother." she grimace at that word, she hated her just as she her step sisters. though Zoe knew she has lost her parents by different disasters but she still had family at the diner. Karen was a cash register who was good friends with her father , alongside Joe and Chelsea. Joe was a cook and while Chelsea was a waitress.

Zoe marched downstairs with a bottle of Alchimie Forever in her hand, she rushed down the living room where her 'mother' was laying lazily on the couch with her feet out. she couldn't take one look of those, it was disgusting the pedicure was almost work out , small wrinkled appeared on the side and the worst part of it was that she never clip her toenails ever.

she held her mouth and clip out the cap. she begin to squeeze the cream on her feet and proceed to rub. _this is the worst day of my life._ she thought. her step sisters watched and laugh at her , they mock her with shame.

the poor girl sighed and continued to do her task. in a few minutes or so. she went to take a bath , got dress for school , she wore lavender vest over a white short t shirt that shoes her belly , she wore a purple handband , matching shirt and purple shoes with white stockings. Zoe slides down to eat breakfast only to find that all the food were already eaten. Pearl burped.

"Oops were you gonna eat this? so sorry I'm afraid it's all gone." she smirked. "so bad , so sad , it's seems that there's none for you but you can eat this dirty nasty crust ." Jane replied throwing a small piece of bread crust on her face. she twitch a bit. and held her stomach.

"thanks a lot."

They both chuckled deviously. "your welcome , bitch."

Zoe was going to charge in but was stopped by Sally. "Zoe, clean this mess up." I want it spotless by the time , I get back." she turn towards her snickered daughters. "girls get ready for school , I want the both of you to make a good impression of being popular. "but mother , we're already popular." Jane said. "we're the most popular girls in school." Pearl added.

Zoe scoffed they had been lying the only known popular girl in Mitsuke high was Clarissa Jones, she had golden auburn curly hair, ocean blue eyes , a beauty mark under her chin. her choice of fashion was bimbo like, she would wear tight tang tops to show off her curves , a low cut that showed half her cleaveage , mini skirts that almost reached to her upper leg , and sexy boots that covered her 'goddess like legs' according to what the guys say at school who fell over heals for her.

after cleaning up. she took her car and drove to school, Zoe was about to park but was cut off by Clarissa who drove straight to her parking space driving her porsche 911 with two of her friends Lia and Tammy , the second and third popular girls in school.

Zoe groaned at the wheel causing it to beep. "loser." Clarissa called out forming the 'L' sign with her hand. The blonde ignored her and drove to a different parking space only to be stopped by another car once again.

"Koji!" the auburn beamed. Zoe eyes widen as she took a glimpse of a light blue ferrari, there were three guys on it. the first guy was better known as 19 year old Koji Minamoto the most popular guy in Mitsuke high, he was drop dang gorgeous, he had fair skin , beautiful dark blue eyes , black long hair that ties up to a pony tail , he wore a black long sleeve shirt , unbutton a little , black pants and black shoes. both of his comrades had brunette hair , one had green eyes while the other had brown eyes they both had far skin and wore the same outfit as koji. but with different colors Aiden (brown hair , fair skin , green eyes) wore a long sleeve white shirt and blue jeans and black and blue shoes, while Takashi (brown hair , fair skin , brown eyes) also wore a long sleeve red shirt and khaki pants and black and red shoes.

she ignore both boys but couldn't take her eyes off of Koji, she had a crush on him but couldn't make the words out , because she knew he was out of her league. _he wouldn't like me if I was some chick from outer space._ voices interrupted her thoughts.

"hey diner girl , I would like some eggs , waffles oh and some bacon." Aiden teased.

"don't forget the syrup , wimp!" Takashi laughed fist bumping Aiden and went to Koji's direction but he(koji) simply ignored his(Takashi) gesture. he just stood there and stole a glance at her.

Zoe blushed as she watch his sapphire eyes take her in a daze , Blue mixed with Green was beautiful , creating a passionate color of the clean water and the cool grass.

his turned away blushing, he put his car keys in his pocket and went inside the school followed by Aiden and Takashi.

Clarissa, Lia and Tammy followed the boys and simply ignored Zoe.

"hpm." she scoffed , Zoe parked in a different parking space. she got off her car and walked towards the school.

class wasn't staring yet so it was a free time in the morning , The blonde took a sit near a few benches. she took out her lavender cellphone (boy this girl has a thing for lavender)and checked her e mail. she smiled it was from her online pen pal , Light Lobo. to him she was Wind fairy.

**Light Lobo=Hey Wind Fairy , It's been so long since we talked. god I miss talking to you or rather typing to you :)**

**Wind Fairy= Hey L.L , I know , but you know how life is? it has these ups and downs and such. and I have to admit I miss talking to you too :3**

**Light Lobo= Yeah it does, that's great to hear, man I wish there was some way to actually meet you face to face.**

**Wind Fairy= Perhaps there is or perhaps there isn't. :3**

**Light Lobo=No wait , There is a way. :D**

**Wind Fairy= really how? :/**

**Light Lobo=meet me at the homecoming costume party :]**

**Wind Fairy= okay , but How will I find you? :/**

**Light Lobo=don't worry about finding me , when I'm there to find you :) **(he sounded seductive! that's really sexy koji really sexy :D)

**Wind Fairy= don't get cocky , mister , we just met online XD**

**Light Lobo= What can I say? I'm good with the ladies. ;)**

**Wind Fairy= your such a tease ,so is your girlfriend okay with this? :/**

**Light Lobo=I don't have a girlfriend , remember? :D**

**Wind Fairy= oh yeah that's right , I almost forgot but seriously Why wouldn't you have a girlfriend? I mean your like the coolest guy , I ever meet on the internet.**

**Light Lobo= My only interest is meeting you for the first time :**

**Wind Fairy= aww that's sweet , your sweet. =3**

**Light Lobo=no,no,no your the one who's sweet, everything we been through was amazing you listen to me , understand me and you even help me with my problems, your the sweetest person , I ever met on the internet. ^_^**

**Wind Fairy= aww thank you :3**

**Light** **Lobo**=** your welcome , my sweet :)**

Zoe blushed for the first in her life she found someone who completely understands her. before she could put her phone away she receive another message.

**Light Lobo= I think Mr. Carter dissected too many frogs ribbit , ribbit XD.**

Zoe giggled to herself and typed.

**Wind Fairy=LOL. XD**

The bell started to ring and zoe started packing in her phone but she receive another message once again.

**Light Lobo=Wait! when can I see you again?**

_**Zoe typed in her answer before closing her phone ,putting it in her bag and finally entering the school.**_

unbeknownst to her Koji was sitting on other benches away from her , he receive a message of his own.

**Wind Fairy= soon. :)**

Koji sighed to himself , he was in love with this girl , this was many of the reasons why he keeps telling people that clarissa wasn't his girlfriend because he was in love with another.

he grin at the thought meeting her for the first time in his life. the bell rung once more as he entered.

Zoe walk towards her locker only to accidentally hit someone in the nose. "Takuya!" a girl shouted,

"oh my gosh , I'm so sorry." Zoe said as she and the girl who shouted the boys name help him up. he had the same height as Koji but light tanish skin , brown hair and chestnut eyes , next to him was a girl with peach pinkish skin , orange eyes and long reddish curly hair.

Takuya rubbed his head. "man that's bound to head before the morning."

Zoe stuttering. "I'm sorry I-I-

he held his hand out. "It's all cool." he dusted off his clothes for a bit then held out his hand.

"the name's Takuya Kanbara and this is my girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa, it's nice to meet you um..

"Zoe Orimoto." she introduce herself.

"It's nice to meet you Zoe , and I forgive you for almost thrashing my boyfriend." Mimi smiled with a bit of a humor.

Takuya blushed as he sighs when Mimi tugs his hair."yeah-wait a minute HEY!"

Zoe giggled._I can't believe this is actually happening , me have friends? real friends? this is a dream come true._

"Hey I have an idea how about we exchange numbers for a girls night out?" Mimi suggested.

"Sure." Zoe said before taking out her cell phone. Takuya joined them.

"and you could meet the rest of the gang."

"sure." she responded.

Zoe waved by to her friends before heading towards her next class , perhaps today was a brand new day of a chance.

* * *

**Pinkie: we were gonna originally have Takuya as Carter and mimi as the D J girl , and Yoshi Fuijda as Rhonda but we decided to change our minds .**

**Rarity: a little warning on this story , it may contains a bit M but it is Rated T.**

**Pinkie: there are a few scenes that will be like a cinderella story and another cinderella story.**


	2. The tale of a lobo and zoe's sorrow

**Pinkie: it looks like Zoe's luck is finally changing but the question is will she get her prince charming or not?**

**Rarity: you'll have to read in order to find out.**

**Pinkie: whoa that was fast Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and rarity doesn't own Digimon Frontier just the plot and Joyetta.**

**Rarity: on with the story!**

* * *

It was lunch time and Zoe just saw Mimi waving her. "Hey Mimi!" she waved backed.

"hey , Zo , come on , we saved a sit for you." she pointed to an empty seat between her and a girl with long white hair tied to a little half pony tail,she had pink streaks on her hair , peach skin and violet pink eyes.

"thanks." Zoe took her sit. and reached into her bag and took out her lunch that was in a plastic bag in it was a container of pasta.

"pasta , nice." Takuya sat across Mimi.

"whoa, you don't have a lunch box!" A overweight boy exclaimed.

"J.P. , Shut up! your hurting her feelings!" the albino girl said.

the boy known as J.P face palmed himself. "sorry about that , anyways." he took her hand and plant to kiss on it, but she pulled away."the name's J.P Shibayama , what's yours beautiful?" he flirted wiggling his eyebrows, Zoe rolled her eyes.

Takuya tapped on his friend's shoulder."Dude , we already told you what her name was."

"oh yeah , my bad , I forgot because I was eating that double deluxe cheeseburger." he said.a boy with light brown hair and lime green eyes scoffed and laughed. "Typical J.P , can't remember the slightest thing we tell him yet he remembers to eat food." the others laugh Zoe joined in.

Clarissa and her posse got their lunch and waltz towards the popular table where Koji and the guys were sitting at.

As usual Lia and Tammy would sit next to Aiden and Takashi , while Clarissa sit next to Koji attempt to flirt with him , she had her legs next to his and her hands playing with his pony tail.

"don't touch me." he muttered. eating his food and easily annoyed by her.

she pretend to be sad or rather show false remorse. "aww Koji don't be like that it's me your girlfriend." she whine batting her eyelashes and kissed his cheek in addition.

he pushed her away."you don't get it , do you?"

"get what honey bun?"

"we never dated each other in the first place, we never got together ever! your just stating that we're together just because you wanna rise up your reputation as a popular teen."

she gasp along with Lia and Tammy.

Koji got up taking his lunch. "let's go , guys." Aiden and Takashi folowed him right away.

Zoe , Mimi , Takuya and crew saw Koji and them heading towards a very expensive gold like table that reserved. 'popularity only'.

Clarissa and her friends followed the boys.

"Koji , wait! my beautiful Koji! wait for me!" she shouted but she was cut off by Zoe's step sisters Pearl and Jane.

"hi Koji." Pearl flirted first.

he groaned. _not another one._

Jane pushed her sister aside. "hey Koji , mind if I sit down?"

he sighed having no choice to do but to let them sit next to his friends!

"you two can sit next to Aiden and Takashi."

"no!" Lia and Tammy shouted.

"no freaking way! no! Aiden's my boyfriend!" Lia exclaimed at Pearl and pushed her away as she takes a sit to aiden.

"and Takashi's with me!" Tammy shouted sitting by him. both girls eyes widen then they smirk when they saw an empty seat beside Koji.

"no , he's mine , no his sit will be next to me!" both girls battled struggling to get the next sit next to him.

Clarissa took the next sit. "too late witches, Koji's mine and mine alone." she said hugging him while he eats.

both girls stump their feet and left.

"I'm done." Koji said putting his tray away. (hey that rhymes =D)

The auburn girl was shocked. "but-but...

"I need some air...just as Aiden and Takashi was about to stand up.

"alone."

"poor Koji, I can't believe my brother is suffering all of these even though he choices to be popular." said a boy who looks exactly like koji but with short hair.

Zow leaned to side and saw a Koji-look a like.

"your Koji's brother?" she asked.

"Older twin brother , I presume."

"he's my boyfriend." Joyetta said, Koji's brother slide his arms around Joyetta.

"we've been together for 5 months."

"6 months for me and mimi." Takuya said.

"that's sweet for you guys,wait a minute-sweet OH MY GOD , SWEET!" she exclaimed and jump from her sit.

"whoa, what happen zoe?" Mimi asked about her sudden jump.

she face palmed herself. "that reminds me , I have to talk to 'him," she said sitting back down.

"him?" the same boy with a boy with light brown hair and lime green eyes. "oh yeah by the way I'm Tommy Himi."

"nice to meet you, Tommy." Zoe said before looking at her phone once she took it out of her bag, she looked through her mail box and luckily there weren't any e-mails.

"whew." she sighed a relief.

Mimi crossed her arms, while the other look at her confused."alright Zo , spill."

she bit her lip. she didn't know whether to tell them or not but since they befriended her she decided. why not? after all she needed someone to girl gossip with and so far Mimi and Joyetta were her perfect option.

"alright , here it goes I'm in love with my pen pal , his username's Light Lobo , we've been friends for three months but now i'm starting to feel more for him.

Takuya piped a grin."well congrats to you and the internet." he teased as his shoulders shook holding a laughter.

J.P punched his shoulder. "ow! what the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder

"Just Shut it ,Kanbara! , there's no one else for Zoe , no one! only me."

Zoe shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Dude , I known you for like what? 2 minutes and you expect me to fall you? just like that?" she snapped her fingers. "ha! ,not a chance."

"You got served J.P." Tommy said. Mimi smiled Proudly to Zoe. "well , bravo , Zoe you spunk , girl."

"thanks."

"Oh yeah , I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Koichi Kimura." he said.

She seem dumbfolded at first but decide not to ask."Nice to meet you."

Joyetta looked at Zoe as if she could read her mind. "The reason why Koichi and Koji has different last name it's because their parents got into a divorce when they were young, Kousei Minamoto took Koji while Tomoko took Koichi and then later on Kousei married a woman name Satome (gah! forgot what her name was.)

she continued. "Koji never took Satome seriously , because he didn't wanted replace mom, but thanks to me , I was able to reunite him and our mother together right after that he finally accept his stepmother.

"aww that's so sweet of you , Koichi your a good brother." she smiled.

"thanks." he said.

Zoe wondered why Koji's so distant from Koichi. could it be that he's growing up? and that he's mature?

"okay but that still doesn't explain why he's so...distant from you."

his head bowed to a low state."oh yeah that well it all started when we all moved onto a better grade, we still stick together no matter what and Apparently he got a great score from his kendo class! Koji took his opportunity to go to new york and enter the nationals."

"he even ask us to go with him , you know for support." Takuya said.

"and we did , Koji nearly fell from his opponent nearly and he won!" Mimi said. "then he-

"um guys... shouldn't we like finish eating our food?" J.P asked interrupting mimi.

"oh yeah that's right." Takuya said as he finished his lunch the others do the same.

after lunch Takuya arrange everyone to meet at Baga city.

"I wish I could go but I got chores and my stepmother would kill me if I didn't do everything by the time she gets home."

"ever heard of a ditch name Hooky." J.P asked.

"yes , but I can't play hooky , she'll ground me , for who knows how long."

Joyetta scratch her chin thinking of an idea."I got an idea , how about we all go to Zoe's house , help her then go to Baga City?"

J.P nodded. "anything for my sweetheart." Zoe shoved him away.

" oh boy." Tommy said.

"we're in." Takuya said.

"totally in." Tommy agreed.

"It's for Zoe after all." Mimi said.

"we stick together so i'm in." Koichi said.

"thanks guys." Zoe added, everyone went their separate ways in their own class.

Zoe had computer class and she was feeling right at home, she loved going on the computer , she loved hearing music , watching funny videos and most importantly talking to Light Lobo.

Luckily the teacher was too busy talking on the phone so he allowed the students to do whatever they wants on the computer , just as long as it doesn't involve violence , gore or sexuality.

Zoe went to the one place where she talks to him.

on /chatroom.

she smiled and was excited to tell him the news.

**Wind Fairy= hi L.L. ^_^**

**Light Lobo= sounds like someone's chirpy today :), and you know what , since you called me this Nickname for the past 3 months , How about I give you one myself?**

**Wind Fairy= why not? it's kinda cool. ^_^**

**Light Lobo= okay let's see hmm... how about Wairy?**

**Wind Fairy= a combination of my username ? seriously? XD**

**Light Lobo= It's the best I can come up with. :**

**Wind Fairy= well if it's coming from you then I like it. :3**

**Light Lobo= I'm glad you do. :]**

**Wind Fairy= oh yeah that reminds me before I forget , I made new friends =D**

**Light Lobo= really? that's great :) so your not lonely anymore! and wait and here I thought I was your friend .**

**Wind Fairy= you are my friend. the read that has been with me through thick and thin, the friend who's help me find courage the friend who understands me more than anyone else. :)**

**Light Lobo= Spoken like a true friend :)**

**Wind Fairy=thanks...I felt bad for him though. :(**

**Light Lobo= him?...**

Koji felt a strange pain in his chest jealously what if it was too late to confess his feelings , he needed to know who 'him' was.

**Wind Fairy= oh I'm sorry , I was just referring to this guy who's just so distant from his brother and his friends. :(**

**Light Lobo= oh really? I fell bad for him. :(**

**Wind Fairy= you don't know the half of it. :**

**Light Lobo= try me , Wairy. :(**

**Wind Fairy= okay his name is Koji Minamoto , you probably don't know him , he's like the popular guy in my school. :**

Koji winched. how does she know about me unless she's in my school , this is perfect! now we can actually be together. I better keep this down low. he typed in.

**Light Lobo= what's wrong with him? I mean there shouldn't be anything wrong with him , he's popular , he's got the fangirls ,he's on top if everyone , so why is he so sad? :s**

**Wind Fairy= it's not that it's just that he's so distant from his brother and his friends , and he looked so quiet and lonely. :**

**Light Lobo= well maybe he's just missing something in his life. :s**

**Wind Fairy= like what? :(**

**Light Lobo= I don't know. :[**

**Wind Fairy= If only there was something we can do , hey I got an idea ! after we meet at the party , let's have Koji , and his friends meet at baga burger so they can be friends again. :D**

**friends again, I wanna be friends with them but I can't , I just can't. Koji thought.**

**Wind Fairy= L.L you there? :/**

**Light Lobo= huh? oh sorry Wairy , I was just spacing out. XD**

Zoe giggled and typed.

**Wind Fairy= well at least your back on earth :3 anyways what do you think of my idea?**

**Light Lobo= I'm not sure about it , I mean we don't even know Koji in person or his brothers and his friends. :(**

**Wind Fairy= well I know them , I know Koji's brother and his friends =D**

the bell started to ring yet again.

"stupid bell." Zoe muttered. she pack up her stuff and typed in one last thing before shutting off the computer and heading off to her next class.

Koji heard the bell and knew it was time for his next class. but he receive one last message.

**Wind Fairy=gotta go the bell's ringing and think about my idea okay? ^^**

He typed before heading off.

**Light Lobo= I gotta go too and okay. :)**

School was officially over as Pearl and Jane got in their mother's car. Zoe took her car and insist to drive everybody to her home , however they each called their parents and it seems they're okay with it.

Zoe lead everyone to the front door.

"Mother , I'm home. And I hope you don't mind that I brought some fr-

"oh good you returned , you little runt. now I want you to- Sally tilted to the side only to see Takuya , Mimi , J.P , Tommy , Koichi and Joyetta.

"what are trespasser doing here? , didn't I specifically told you not to bring strangers here!" she fumed in rage.

"there not trespasser or strangers , they're my friends!" she protested. "and they're here to help around the house."

Sally clasp her hands together. "that's enough! your not allowed to have friends over ever! your step sisters are the only ones that should have friends! you are to clean up this house by yourself ! She shouted to Zoe.

then turned towards the others. "With no help! no assistance! no nada! now get out of here and never come back!"

the others walked away with sorrow faces but they ran around the house and hid behind the bushes.

A now furious Sally turn towards Zoe. "and you! you are not to bring anymore people here without my permission! you belong to me! you work for me! and your are to obey me! understand!"

she looked down and replied quietly. "yes , mother."

"having friends to help clean up is a disgrace , your a big girl , now clean up this mess , now." Sally said with her toned a bit down or probably from yelling too much.

"Right away Ma'am." Zoe said and head towards the closet to get some cleaning supplied."Girls , come on , we have to go get your costumes!" Sally shouted as she grabs her purse and takes the car keys.

as Zoe begins cleaning she heard footsteps marching down from the stairs.

"we're coming , mother." Jane said. "we'll totally impress , Koji with our new costumes at the party." Pearl added.

"I'm positive you will girls." Sally said softly to her daughters.

"bye loser." "later , bitcherella." both girls said before leaving the house.

before she could close the door Sally glance at Zoe. "I want this house spotless , dinner ready and by the time your done I want you top go back to work and give me the money when I order you to."

"yes Mother." she mumbled.

hearing the door shut Zoe dropped everything , she slide against the wall and begun to cry softly to herself.

_why me? why me? this day was going to end up perfect until she had to ruin everything! why dad!? why did you had to marry her!? why!?_

The door creaked open to reveal six figures. "Zoe?" Mimi asked.

* * *

**Pinkie: my gosh poor Zoe :(**

**Rarity: the poor dear :(**

**Pinkie: I guess your wondering how the others got in? well they didn't have the key and yes it is considered trespassing but since Zoe is part owner of the house , they are allowed to go back in and unfortunately Sally is either too lazy to lock the door or just need it open in order to tell Zoe to take out the trash.**

**Rarity: worry not , Zoe has her Karen , Joe , Chelea , and her friends by her side.**

**Pinkie: yeah so no worries.**

**Rarity: now remember to read and...**

**Pinkie: review.**


	3. Sally's slavery rules and Zoe's family

**Pinkie: so far this is the only story we're quick with.**

**Rarity: the other's are going to have to wait.**

**Pinkie: it's either that or ideas for this story just keep popping from our heads**

**Rarity: indeed now Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and rarity doesn't own Digimon Frontier just the plot and Joyetta.**

**Pinkie: on with the story!**

* * *

Zoe was in her room crying , she was sobbing on Mimi's lap while she Joyetta smooth her hair and rub her back softly.

"Shhh it's okay Zoe , we're here."

"just let it out , Z , it's okay to cry." Mimi said as she and Joyetta both comfort her.

The boys (especially J.P) , agreed to help her with her chores.

"that so called mother of yours doesn't have the right to throw us out and tell you who can or cannot come over , your the true owner of this house." Mimi said.

she wipe her tears away and sat up. Joyetta gave her a hankie.

"thanks." she replied and blow her nose. "there better?" Mimi asked.

"yeah , I'm alright, girls , thanks for comforting me." she said smiling,both girls hug her in return.

"what are friends for? , we help each other." Joyetta commented smiling.

Zoe's room door creaked open to reveal Tommy wearing rubber gloves and holding a broom. "you can come out now , we already clean everything from top to bottom, the whole place is spotless."

Zoe jumped from her bed and ran to hug Tommy. "thanks , you guys are the best , I'm so glad to have great friends like you guys."

Tommy smiled. "it was nothing."

Zoe smiled back then she heard beeping noise from the computer.

"it's from L.L! and he gave me three messages!" she exclaimed. "oh la la." Joyetta teased giggling. Mimi and Tommy covered their mouths to restrain from laughing.

**Light Lobo= Wairy! Are you there? :s**

**Light Lobo=I miss talking to you again :(**

**Light Lobo= Are you alright? if you are please let me know...I l-miss you. :(**

"I l-miss you?" Tommy asked reading the last sentence of the message.

"I l, I l,." Mimi tried to rephase to words. her eyes widen realizing the words.

"oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh!" she exclaimed three times. Zoe look at her strangely while Tommy and Joyetta exchange the same look. "what? what is it?"

Mimi pulled her friend out of the chair and near the bed."Zoe." she said with a smile and very excitedly.

"Light Lobo loves you , he loves you omg!"

Zoe squealed with her while blushing red. 'oh my god! but we're friends, I mean-maybe that's why he's so interested on meeting me."

"Congrats." Tommy said. "we're so happy for you." Joyetta added.

Zoe stop squealing. "thanks guys , I just hope J.P can take a picture and realize that I like someone else."

"I'll bet it's gonna take him 3 or 4 days to realize it by now." Tommy replied in a sense of humor he bended down to see Zoe's computer , he smiled as he caught the name of the website. "you go on Pen pal chatroom?"

"yup."

"oh my gosh , we have accounts there." Mimi said. "if only we could've been friends in the first place."

Zoe shrugged. "it's okay , I know we just met but it's alright , I won't hold a grudge against you guys , it was your fault."

"your are a true friend." Joyetta said. the words pattern from her Pen pal. Spoken like a true friend.

"hey how about we add you on our friends lists?" Tommy suggested as he searches for his username.

Zoe trailed to her computer next to him. "sure , why not?"

"cool." Joyetta said. "yay." Mimi cheered then gasp. "but wait what about my boyfriend?"

she chuckled. "well of course they all can be on my list , and yes including J.P ."

"just as long as he doesn't put me on the love list." she replied.

The girls laugh. "we'll make sure he won't."

"done, alright zoe , I'm Frost Grizzly so now I'm on your friends list."

"that's great."

"you know i figure you need more than one friend." he gesture to Light Lobo who was her only Pen pal on her friends list before he put his on. Zoe bowed her head down a little. "yeah , all the other members didn't bother talking to me, so L.L was my only friend.

Joyetta and Mimi felt sympathy for the girl."don't worry Zo , you have us now."

Mimi reassure her. as she went on the computer. " she's right Z , we'll stick together no matter what , and your part of us."

"I'm so happy to have friends like you guys , besides Karen , Joe and Chelsea , you guys are like a second family to me since I lost my parents."

"Aww Zoe , of course , we're family." Tommy said touching her shoulder.

"Finished ,now remember Zoe. I'm Love Angel." Zoe nodded. "I'll remember.

"My turn." Joyetta said as she goes on after Mimi stands from the chair.

"I'll go get the guys m they might wanna know this."

The three boys were laying on the couch frustrated from cleaning so long , the house was perfectly spotless. everything was organized and done in the right order.

Takuya held a vase as if it were a trophy or an oscar award. "I like to thank the academy on behalf of myself for winning the cleansing the house contest." J.P rolled his eyes.

"yeah right." Koichi scoffed and took the vase from him then he gently placed it to it's rightful position without breaking it. "whew."

Mimi came down from Zoe's room. she gasped and admired the place. "Wow this place looks amazing , you guys did a good job." Takuya smiled and open his arms wide. "Give daddy some sugar."

She blushed. "Takky." she felt him wrapped his arms around his waist.

"but of course , we all worked together." Koichi said stating the obvious.

"we know." Joyetta said walking down the stairs. "and you did it by working together."

Koichi stood up and twirled her around he plant a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

she kiss him back."I love you too baby."

"hey that's my line." Takuya said cuddling Mimi. "aww it's okay, you can still say it." Mimi replied cooed at him.

while everyone was in a loving moment J.P wanted to share that moment with Zoe , he spread his arms wide and walked to hug her , but Tommy blocked his path protecting her.

"Don't even think about , Big boy , she has someone else." J.P whined. "aww."

Zoe giggled and patted his head like a dog , he smiled and let his tongue out like a dog and pretend to pant.

"oh yeah before I forgot ,Guys , Zoe's got an account on Pen pal chatroom , add her to your friends list."

"okay." Koichi said taking Joyetta's hand as they walked upstairs to Zoe's room.

Takuya with Mimi followed them. "wait for us , yo!"

J.P followed right after. "and don't forget about me , I wanna add Zoe on my love list."

"not if I can help it." Tommy said trailing behind him.

Zoe shook her head laughing , now she was real glad and happy to have friends like them and since they were on the computer, she decide to text Light Lobo like she did this morning.

**Wind Fairy= I'm here and sorry I was late :3, I had chores to do. :p**

**Wind Fairy=you don't have to worry , I like talking to you L.L :3**

**Wind Fairy= I'm fine it's just that I'm stress out for working so hard. and I miss you too :3**

She was waiting for a respond until.

**Light Lobo=WAIRY! thank god your alright , I was getting worried. you don't know how long I wanted to talk to you again! I'm glad your alright :)**

**Wind Fairy= Whoa calm down L.L , yes I'm okay , I'm glad your concerned about me. :3**

**Light Lobo= Why wouldn't I be? your my best friend ,I like you , I would even go for days without eating or sleeping , if it means I want to to talk to you." :**

**Wind Fairy= you certainly are the sweetest guy ever. :3**

**Light Lobo= and you are the sweetest girl I ever met :) you are a girl right? if you were a guy , I'll kicked your butt XD**

**Wind Fairy= yeah right ,I'm not a guy , anyways what were you doing when I was offline? :**

**Light Lobo= well I send you three messages , ate , took a small nap then I woke up to see you online and apparently you are on and I'm you are. :)**

**Wind Fairy= ^_^ , well have you thought of my idea?" :3**

**Light Lobo= I thought it over and it may be best if we talk in person , that way we can actually confront the guy. :)**

**Wind Fairy=hmm , I like it , well I gotta go. :3**

**Light Lobo= Wairy , your leaving already? please don't go :(**

**Wind Fairy= hey , no worries we're meeting each other at the party , remember? :3**

**Light Lobo=okay I'll meet you there, bye. :)**

**Wind Fairy= bye. :3**

Zoe closed her phone and sighed dreamily as she holds it closed to her chest.

"looks like someone's happy." Zoe gasp facing her friends with obvious grins.

Joyetta was the first to speak. "soo...how did it go?"

she couldn't urge to hold a squeal. "perfect." she looked at her watch."shoot , I'm going to be late for work , sorry guys , It looks like I can't meet you at Baga City."

"it's alright we were actually going to our homes anyways." Takuya said.

"okay , well I gotta Karen and the others are waiting for me." Zoe said grabbing her own car keys and head outside. Mimi and the others followed after her except Tommy who put a note on the door then he trailed right after.

"Zoe! Zoe! you forgot your bag." Mimi called out and held a lavenderbag. "Thanks , Mimi." she said tsking her bag, she started the car then stop. "hop on , I want you guys to meet Karen the rest of my family."

"sure." everybody took a seat. "oh shoot , I forgot to leave a note for mother."

"I already took care of that." Tommy said.

"thanks again, guys, for your help , now let's roll."

she drove everybody to Sally's Diner , it was formally known called Ian's Diner. the name of her late father but since Sally took everything, she renamed it as her own.

Zoe and company went inside, a woman in her late 20's came by."Zoe! ,are you alright hon?" did Sally do something horrible to you?"

"Everything's alright , Karen , if it weren't for my friends's here." she said introducing Karen to the gang.

"well hello there , Pumpkins, I'm Karen Sasaki , I work here along with my crew."

the gang smiled. "your nice , I like you." Mimi said. "yeah me too , your much nicer than Zoe's step mom." Takuya commented. Karen rolled her eyes at the obvious fact. "tell me about it , that woman has had us under her thumb since Ian married her."

"yeah , The boss made a big mistake marrying her!" A male voice called out. it was a man in his late 30's.

"Hey , Joe." Zoe waved. "hey Zoe , how was school mini-mary?"

"good , I made some new friends." she replied.

"Oh that's great! nice to meet you kids."

"Likewise , Joe!" Koichi shouted.

"Hey ,yous look famiilar." Joe said pointing his spatula to Koichi.

"I do?" Karen took a good look at him.

"Oh my stars , he does."

Zoe blinked. "I don't understand , what are you guys talking about?"

"Well Zoe while you were on your day off , A young man came by , he came with two other friends."

"Yeah nice kid , he told us something about being the most popular kid in school but regret losing his friends and his brother or something?" Joe said.

"yeah he said his name was Koby , or was it Toji?"

"Koji." Koichi corrected her.

Karen shook from her daze. "Huh? you said something hon?"

Koichi walked towards the woman."did my brother Koji came here by any chance?"

"oh yeah , he's always coming here." Karen replied.

Zoe scratch her head. "that's weird because I've been working here everyday and I haven't seen him at all."

"that's because you were too busy taking orders darling."

"yeah I guess , I was, anyways can you give them a drink , it's a bit of a token of my appreciation and well they helped me at the house and I want to give them something in return. she said going to the bathroom and change to her work uniform.

Karen smiled. "well of course Honey , Any friend of Zoe , is a friend of ours."

"that's right Karen , you know back in the day , when the boss was around Zoe was the most happiest girl , yeah her smile was the best thing that ever happened in our lives but when the boss got hitched to the evil witch of the west, all hell broke loose when Ian got taken from the earth quake. Poor Mini-Mary lost her father that day.

"not only that , she also lost her smile and her happiness." A woman in her late 30's said. "oh and hi , I'm Chelsea Saito."

they all waved hi. Zoe came back with her uniform on and walk inside the cashier arrive. "now I'm ready."

Chelsea lead the group to a nearby booth. "Zoe's requested drinks for you guys , so what will you like to eat?" she asked pulling out a notepad and a pen from her apron.

"well I'll have a simple cheeseburger with fries." J.P said.

"make that two, please." Takuya said.

"I'll have a small salad with range." Mimi said.

"Make that three." Koichi said.

"and I'll have bread sticks with macaroni and cheese." Tommy replied.

Chealsea penciled everything out. "okay then , two meat lugs with slim potatoes , three greens with white cream and a stick grain with yellow pasta."

"uh what?" Takuya asked.

"oh sorry for confusing you there, this is how i call the food."

"oh."

"by the way what are your names?"

" Takuya Kanbara."

"Mimi Tachikawa."

"Tommy Himi."

"J.P Shibayama."

"Koichi Kimura."

"Joyetta Yuuki."

"hey how come you and your clone have different last names?"

"Joe , Koichi and Koji are twins." Chelsea said.

"oh yeah , my bad."

"our parents got divorce when we were toddlers , that's why." Koichi explained. "well It's time to take your orders in , and I'll be right back with the food." Chelsea said walking away.

Zoe came by to their table she gave them each a drink and a napkin to put on. "so what do you guys think of my friends"

"they're cool." J.P said

"you were right they're like your family." Joyetta replied. Takuya took a straw from the restaurant's cup which was filled with straws.

"They're awesome."

Mimi giggle. "Joe's funny."

"Yeah , so Zoe why did he call you Mini-Mary?"

"oh Mary was the name of my late mother."

"oh I'm sorry that I asked." Tommy apologized.

"it's okay."

"Joseph Murray Tanaka , I told you five times already to put that stanky fish away!" Chelsea shouted irritated by Joe's new 'friend'.

he ignored her ."no, Paul doesn't want to get eaten." Joe said in a pretend voice for the fish he was holding.

"well you and flounder can have a nice evening together later ,now we got brand new customers and they're Zoe's friends." Karen said.

"fine , I'll put paul in the freeze and get on it with the food." Joe muttered while walking to the kitchen,

"thanks Karen , your a light saver." Chelsea said in a relief.

"no problem." she turned and saw familiar faces. "oh your back."

* * *

**Pinkie: whoa it looks like unexpected but familiar faces return to Sally's diner.**

**Rarity: now who could that be? hmmmm I'm not sure you'll have to re-read every sentence from this chapter to find out.**

**Pinkie: if you know who came back just don't say it , P.M us to tell us.**

**Rarity: here are the names of the username Zoe's friend has**

**Takuya-Flame Reptile**

**Mimi-Love Angel **

**Koichi-Somber King**

**Joyetta-Flower Queen**

**Tommy- Frost Grizzly**

**J.P- Thunder Beetle**

**and the ones your familiar with**

**Koji-Light Lobo**

**Zoe-Wind Fairy**

**Pinkie: we also forgot to mention what the gang was wearing from the last chapter.**

**Takuya wore a long white sweater under a red shirt with the words that said 'Flame' , he wore a black belt with red spikes around, he also sport khaki pants and black with red nikes.**

**Mimi wore a tube top pink dress that went to her kness , pink sandals and a pink handband.**

**Koichi wore a white shirt under a black sweater, he wore blue jeans and black nikes.**

**Joyetta wore a green tang top with pink flowers, she wore a blue belt with a flower on the buckle , shadow blue jeans with tiny roses on the bottom and she wore light pink slippers.**

**Tommy wore a t shirt and wore a camouflage vest over the shirt , he wore dark grayish shorts and dark tanish nikes.**

**J.P wore a gray beanie over his brown hair (since he wasn't allowed to wear it in school.) a blue with stripe shirt , brown shorts and blue and yellow nikes.**

**Rarity: read and ...**

**Pinkie: review.**


	4. Koji's return to diner and a show

**Pinkie: Next chapter, next scene.**

**Rarity: thank you Aquamarine6996 , for reviewing and thank you chocolatecake31 for reviewing as always.**

**Pinkie: we're glad that you like this story Aquamarine6996 but we're not speed writers here , we're writing and updating the chapters as long as we go along.**

**Rarity: it's been a long time since we seen 'A cinderella story.'**

**Pinkie: yeah Hilary duff was the perfect Cinderella.**

**Rarity: and chad michael murray was the perfect prince.**

**Pinkie: and Rarity: oh la la.**

**Rarity: anyways we would like to get back to the story , Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and rarity doesn't own Digimon Frontier just the plot and Joyetta.**

**Pinkie: on with the story!**

* * *

The door ringed opened as Koji and his posse came by, Koichi and company put they're heads down , avoiding to be watched.

Zoe gasped. she went to take another customer's order to avoid them.

"Yeah , I just needed to clear my head out for a bit." Koji responded with a monotone voice.

"well have a seat over there and Chelsea ,you remember chelsea? will take your order.

"thank you." he bowed down respectively.

Aiden nudged Koji's shoulder. "hey Koji, look it's the geek crew."

Takuya cursed under his breath as he and the others sat up no use of hiding."I was positive that they wouldn't see us." J.P whispered. Takashi chuckled. "oh we see you alright , dumbass."

J.P growled but remember that this was not the right place to fight. Takuya , Koichi and Tommy snarled lightly. nobody talked to their friend like that. Koji felt an intense feeling in his chest before becoming popular J.P was one of his good friends along with Takuya and the others. truth be told Takuya , Mimi , Joyetta and J.p were his and Koichi's childhood friends , they only met Tommy after he moved from Cleveland to Tokyo with his brother and parents, needless to say they became best friends ever since. he didn't want anybody to bad mouthing his friend like that but there were no words to express his anger and he also recalled never hanging out with them anymore due to maturity.

Takashi fist bump Aiden and Koji. but Koji seem to have sit down avoiding the gesture.

"wait up , Koj."

Zoe flinched , now she hated the popular kids more than she hated her step mother and step sisters.

"Order up." Joe said. she nodded taking the food and walking towards the others, handing them their food.

"hey Diner girl , I'm still waiting on that breakfast." "yeah me too." They (Aiden and Takasi) laughed.

Chelsea whispered to Zoe. "I got your back."

she nodded taking another customer's order , Chelsea walked to their table.

"what would you boys like?" she asked. Koji open his eyes and crossed his arms. "urban tea."

she wrote down Koji's order." okay how about you boys?"

"um I'll have a cheeseburger bigger than theirs." Aiden said mocking Takuya and J.P

she felt her eye twitched and her hands shaking._ I wanna kill those two little brats._ she thought.

Takashi raised his index finger. "And I want a sub sandwich."

"right, your orders will be on their way." she said walking from their table to the gang's table. she bend down whispering to them.

"you guys okay?"

"yeah we're alright." Koichi said smiling.

"we've been called worse." Takuya reassure her.

"don't worry about us." Tommy said

"we're just here to support Zoe ." Mimi said.

"yeah that's right." J.P replied.

"100%." Joyetta replied.

"that's good to hear now go on eat , you'll need the extra energy."

"okay." they choired and started eating.

"what a bunch of pigs." Aiden whispered.

"yeah." Takashi laughed.

Zoe walk towards their table carrying their food and urban tea on a tray, she gave Aiden and Takashi their food and Koji his tea. just as she was about to walk off.

"hey Diner girl , where's my drink?" Aiden asked nuisance . Zoe threw him a curious but annoying look, she sighed.

"but you should've told Chelsea that you wanted a drink along with your order."

"but you should've told Chelsea that you wanted a drink along with your order." Aiden mimic her. "listen slut , me and my friends are the customers here , we deserve to be treated with respect , and I suggest you give us what we ordered."

Clattering of tiny little pieces cascade to the floor as Chelsea openly broke her pen, she felt irritated by his annoying ill-mannered behavior slipped through her veins. _he dare to call our Zoe a Slut?_ she thought as the woman gritted hard on the teeth.

Joe overcooked a patty , clinging hard with the spatula he sneered his frown and his eyebrows knitted together , That boy's gonna get an a class whopping if he ever called our mini mary that word!

Karen , Joe and Chelsea displayed angry looks. Koji kicked his foot. "ow!" Aiden cried out. "We're in a restaurant , we should at least show some respect , do you want to ruin your reputation?" he replied.

"your right." he said restraining the pain. Takashi said nothing and just ate.

Koji resume drinking his tea , he open one eye to see his friends (takuya and them) who were eating and also talking at the same time. _they'll thank me sooner or later._ he thought and calmly drink his tea.

Zoe went to several customers. as she was about to get the food Sally and her daughters arrived.

"well ,well , well looks like everything is in complete order , no food on the floor , no dirty napkins no-

she gasp quite vexatious at the gang. "what are you brats doing here?! Sally snarled turning towards Zoe , pointing an accused finger at her. "You! didn't I specifically said not to allow them-

"you said that they weren't allowed in the house, mother , you didn't say anything about them eating here at the Diner." Zoe cut her off.

"wha-I- they have no right to be anywhere near you! you are to be miserable and poor with no friends , no boyfriend either and no nothing!" she shouted.

Karen decided to step in. "hey Sally , there's something on your face , oh my word , yup there it is , you need to get your face check right away."

"who are you to tell me , when i need to get it check?" she looked herself on the mini mirror."she's right...for once."

"mother , maybe we should-oh my god, It's Koji Minamoto!" Pearl squeal she pushed Karen and Zoe aside. and walked towards the guys table. "hi Koji , fancy meeting you here." She said batting her eyelashes.

_it's too late to run now._ "this is my first time here." he replied sipping his tea in a calm verb.

Jane shove her sister away. "maybe you can come here often to visit me , of course."

"no he's come here to see me."

"no me!" Pearl shoted trying claw her sister, Jane threaten to choke her sister with the straps of her purse. (that's pretty stupid huh?)

"what are you talking about!? he's come for me!"

Koji faked yawned as both girls fought over him. he didn't seem to care at the least , in fact there was something he needed to do first . he got up silently and went to the bathroom without being noticed.

Joe cheered as if he were at the arena. "Alright Wrestlemania, Kitty fight! me-ow!"

Sally glared at him and pulled Jane off the floor followed by her sister who got tackled on the ground. She wiped the dust off her daughters before turning towards Zoe. "you , clean up this mess." she gestured to the floor that was scrape with dirt. she then turn towards Joe. "You , one more word out of you about my daughters or your fired!" he shrugged off. "fair enough."

her eyes blaze for a minute but she kept it to herself, Sally turn towards the gang."and the rest of you , eat your freaking trash and get out!" she pointed to the door, Pearl and Jane followed her mother who clink her heels out of the dinner.

As soon as the door creak closed everyone except Koji , Aiden and Takashi burst into laughter.

"you do this , you do that, HAHAHA!" Joe laughed banging the table. "that lady need to get a reality check , we don't like her." Chelsea said with a laugh.

Karen went to check the cashier. "we didn't praise her then more than we hate her."

"true, but the boss said she made a quick hurry with the cake." Chelsea replied, she mentioned the wedding Ian and Sally had.

Joe flipped the burgers and scoffed. "that witch didn't even bother sharing her piece of the cake with me or Paul."

The cashier woman rolled her eyes. "Joe , please , Paul wasn't here until that day where there was a stack of fish that you delivered , stinking up the kitchen."

"hey! that shipping order was 3.77 $! and I brought Paul from Ebay for 19.00$."

"give me a break." she said. "anyways... he said clinking his spatula. hey that reminds me where is that i Toji kid anyways?"

Chelsea put her pen inside her apron pocket before answering Joe. "his name is Koji and why?"

"because I don't see him sitting between his buddies."

"maybe he left." Zoe said. cleaning the floor. "Mini Mary's got a point the poor kid's probably got tired of seeing the three witches of Eastwick , I feel bad for him."

Zoe giggled. Takuya and them chuckled. "that was a good one , Joe." J.P said.

"thanks P.J." he said. Chelsea sighed. "it's J.P and honestly Joe you gotta stop forgetting people's name , your really screwing up your memory."

"hey it wasn't my fault , I nearly hit my head at the wedding."

"And we're grateful that your alright." Zoe said smiling. Joe smiled back. "Thanks Mini Mary."

"oh my gosh! it wasn't nothing serious was it?" Mimi ask finishing her food.

Joe denied the memory or half of what he remembered. "nah! if you count break dancing at the wedding floor then that would've been a pain."

"pardon me for asking , but how was the wedding with Zoe's parents?" Joyetta asked after finishing her meal.

Karen put the money in and cleared the change then she put everything to it's rightful place."which wedding are you referring to, The boss's wedding with his wife or the one with the battle axe that sounds like she's killing the floor with her sharp claws that are called. "heels."

"her mother , her real mother."

"ooh you mean Ms. Mary , yeah she was the best pre-owner this Diner has ever had." Joe said.

"what happened to her?" Tommy asked. "well...Karen bend down and helped Zoe cleaning. "you sure your alright with them knowing the truth, sugar?"

Zoe nodded."they're my friends they have the right to know."

"oh Zoe." Karen embrace the girl into a motherly hug. "if only there was a way to find that will."

"it's okay Karen, there wasn't anything you can do."

"but I wish there was something I can do."

Zoe's cellphone started to ring she . hey eyes soften and she smile sprung from her face. Karen knew who it was from and grin. "something tells me that the wolf's howling for you."

"karen." she said blushing in emarrassment. she winked at her. "don't worry ,we'll cover you."

Karen and Zoe stood up from cleaning. "I'm gonna go to the girl's bathroom and change back to my clothes , I'll be right back."

Mimi took her time to notice that she left her bag behind , out of curiously she realized Zoe's sudden fervent to the girl's restroom. it took her 2 minutes to put two and two together._ L.L_ .she smiled for her friend.

as scheduled Zoe took out her cellphone and once again met up with Light Lobo on the chatroom.

**Wind Fairy- hey L.L :3**

**Light Lobo- hello my beautiful , Wairy :)**

**Wind Fairy- oh stop it you :3 I'm not beautiful :( I mean how would you know what I look like ? :/**

**Light Lobo- stop saying that :( , you are beautiful :) I know it in my heart that your the most beautiful girl in the world , which is why I dream about meeting you everyday, it's hard for me to say this but I'm actually hypnotized by your incredible mystery beauty , oh god help me Wairy , I'm in love with you , I always loved you , I know it sounds crazy but for the last 3 months , I can't get you out of my head ,even though we haven't officially seen each other. I just wanna see your eyes ,the color of your eyes , the color of your hair , your lips ,I just wanna see you everything of you.**

**Wind Fairy- oh L.L , I love you too , but I didn't get the time to you because I thought it would ruin our friendship.**

**Light Lobo- it's okay Wairy :) you don't have to be afraid just because we declare our love to each other that doesn't mean our bond as friends is broken , we'll always be best friends in our hearts. :)**

**Wind Fairy- your right :3 L.L . we'll be friends in our hearts forever. :3 um L.L when we meet do we have to refer each other by her nicknames or by our real names?**

**Light Lobo- well Wairy , it depends when the right time is. :)**

**Wind Fairy- oh I see , so do you have a costume for the party yet?**

**light lobo- as a matter of fact , I do, it's quite fitting , it has the special addition to the late fashions.**

**Wind Fairy- my , my poetic aren't we L.L , if there ever was a poem writing contest , remind me to you sign you up :3**

Koji chuckled and texted.

**Light Lobo- I'll keep that in mind. :)**

**Wind Fairy- speaking of Costumes , I forgot to pick out mine. :( stupid chores :(**

**Light Lobo-don't worry yourself , Wairy , look you still have plenty of time to find a costume today's wednesday which means tomorrow you'll get your costume by friday which is currently where the party is.**

**Wind Fairy- your right I have plenty of time :3**

**Light Lobo-how about plenty of time to talk? :)**

**Wind Fairy- I'm working :( sorry L.L :(**

**Light Lobo-ever heard of a ditch called 'hooky' ;)**

Zoe laughed remembering those words.

**Wind Fairy-that's what my friend said and yes I heard of it, but I can't just quit now , I need support myself. :(**

**Light Lobo-okay I understand. :)**

**Wind Fairy- thanks :3**

**Light Lobo- your welcome my beauty , well I gotta go see you at the party. :D**

**Wind Fairy-See you at the party :)**

Zoe closed her phone and put it in her pocket just as she exists the girl's bathroom she accidentlly bumps into Koji who just came from the boy's bathroom.

she blushed and stuttered in embarrassment. she , Zoe Orimoto the most geeky and unattractive (as known by her step family or from sereval students) bumps into the most popular and not to mention handsome guy at school.

"sorry." she said. with hopeful plead eyes she hope he would at least forgive. he stood still whist she was on the ground.

he brought her up and turned away. "it's alright." he said in a smooth whisper. before leaving.

Zoe blushed she knew it in her heart that there was something about Koji Minamoto something familiar.

she dusted off her uniform and worked towards the others. on the corner of her eye she watch Koji and crew leave. Koji stopped in front of Karen and bowed respectively. he stood up and glance at his 'friends' who didn't bow themselves.

"bow." he said in a murderous glare. , they both bowed fast.

_yup my brother still got it_. Koichi thought and chuckled.

The door ringed open once. As Karen watch them leave she turn to Zoe. "so how did it go with Double L?"

she closed her eyes imagining a wonderful dream then open her eyes and smiled. "perfect , he even confess his love to me."

Karen gave her a hug. "that's great Zoe."

"Light Lobo declared his love to you?" Mimi asked.

Zoe nodded.

Exciting squeals pop from Joyetta and Mimi.

"Congratulations Zoe." Chelsea said.

"Good for you Mini Mary , good for you , that cyber dude is lucky to have a gal like you." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe , thanks everyone." she said. Karen glance out the window the sunset sprung different colors of orange , pink , purple and finally navy blue.

"It's noon , Zoe you and your friends better get home. we'll take care of everything else."

She hugged the cashier woman, and left with her friends.

"well it looks like we're gonna have to rescheduled our meeting at Baga city." Takuya said putting his hands on his pockets.

"I'm sorry for your wasting your time at the dinner guys."

"it's okay you didn't Zo , we get to meet your real family there , the ones who cared about you , a wonderful meal and some great news , it was the best after school day ever." Joyetta said.

J.P guffawed . "yeah we get to see a live action how! Takuya touched his friend's shoulder laughing with him. "you said it bro , Girls gone wild , Baby edition." both boys laugh.

"and that leaves us the last gentlemen to ever walk on this planet." Tommy said. "you said it." Koichi agreed sweat dropping.

"oh boy." Mimi sighed. "no, no , no ,Oh Boys." Joyetta added. the girls giggled , Zoe joined in. Truly this was the best day ever in a pattern twisted way but still good.

* * *

**Pinkie: sorry we were late there was no internet.**

**Rarity: we're not quite sure if we would be able to update quicker like we use to.**

**Pinkie: unless we have internet from our computer back , but as of right now we're using one of our friend's computer.**

**Rarity: fair warning for the next chapter , a few scenes from a Cinderella story and a little bit of language , just a little.**

**Pinkie: that's all we want to tell you , now remember to read and...**

**Rarity: review.**


	5. The truth and the princess in Zoe

**Pinkie: instead of being 'captain of the football players' we gave Koji a more determined role as the greatest kendo fighter in his school hence his popularity.**

**Rarity: *scoff* Homework is such a vulgar trick! allowing us to learn what we learned in school.**

**Pinkie: Homework is evil!**

**Rarity: indeed now we must resume our tale.**

**Pinkie: whatcha mean 'tale' Rarity? , we already have our tails.**

**Rarity: no darling tale is another name to describe story.**

**Pinkie: oh , now disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and rarity doesn't own Digimon Frontier just the plot and Joyetta.**

**Rarity: on with the story.**

* * *

"wisedom comes from mind ,not from the heart, yeesh this stuff is hard." Jane dropped her textbook and lay lazy on the couch that was presumably neat out.

her sister walked in. "hardcore literature isn't the problem Jane , your the problem , it's quite obvious that Koji prefer good looking smart thinking girls rather than ugly snot bratty bookworms."

she stood and charge right at Pearl and tried to yank her hair out.

"ow! ow! ow! hey watch it! I just went to the salon!" she exclaimed. Jane smirk mockingly and pulled onto her sister's hair. "then let's take you back to salon and allow the barber to get back the stupid wig that you stole from them.

Jane screeched as she felt her sister pulled on her hair. "It's not a wig you ,bimbo! it's a naturally made hairpiece!" Jane got her textbook and hit Pearl with it.

"ow!" she exclaimed on the ground and rub her temple, Jane swayed her hair back and put both hands on her waist smirking in victory.

"who's the bookworm now , slut." before she could react her sister tackled her to the ground growling and screaming.

both girls wrestled each other , biting on each other's arms pulling their hair and twisting their bodies.

loud crash and breaking sounds distracted the blonde, she rolled her eyes. "they're such animals." she said finishing her homework.

it wasn't until a sudden shriek stop the insanely rumble. "JANE CHRISTINA YAMATO-ORIMOTO! AND PEARLA BEVERLY YAMATO-ORIMOTO! STOP THIS RUCUS NOW!"

Zoe lightly snickered as she heard her step mother shouting at her own daughters, it was a relief that she didn't yelled her today as she did yesterday, Zoe finally ultimately finished her homework and put them in her bag. she went to the computer and hope to talk to her amore pen pal but reluctant at some point and decided to check if her new friends were available. she started with Mimi since she and takuya were the first ones to befriend her.

she pressed the username. 'love Angel' which was Mimi's account.

**Wind Fairy- Hello , Mimi? :/**

**Love Angel- Zoe omg ZOE! :D hey you finally get to chat that's great , my god I was trying to reach you girl! I was calling you like three times and wanted to ask if you wanted to chat :3**

**Wind Fairy- oh sorry Mimi , I kinda shut off my phone :3 but why didn't you send a message to my account?**

**Love Angel-I was about to ,but then I saw that you offline and I didn't wanted to send three spam emails on your account , because your my friend. :3**

**Wind Fairy-your my friend too , Mimi. :3**

**Love Angel- aww huggies :D**

**Wind Fairy-huggies :D**

**Love Angel-so what were you doing before going online? :/**

**Wind Fairy-the usual but I'm gonna give you the short version of my after-school afternoon, ate dinner , clean chores and did homework ,oh and I heard my step sisters fight.**

**Love Heart-okay then-wait Pearl and Jane were fighting again?! :o**

**Wind Fairy- yup :[**

**Love Heart- what are they fighting about this time? no wait don't tell me , they were fighting over koji weren't they?**

**Wind Fairy- I'm not sure , I didn't heard what they said I just heard them screaming. :(**

**Love Heart- oh. :-o**

**Wind Fairy- what about you? :3**

**Love Heart-me? well I came back from a park date with Takuya , ate dinner ,finished my homework , tried to contacted you of course and now i'm chatting with Joyetta , speaking of Joyetta wanna chat with her? :D**

**Wind Fairy-sure :3**

**Love Heart-yay! :D we could have our very own girls only chat , but it's not like I disregard my boyfriend and the others it's just that a girl's gotta get a girl's night out, you know what I'm saying?**

**Wind Fairy- I do :)**

**Love Heart- I'm you glad you understand I mean sometimes us girls need space you know?**

**Wind Fairy-I know the feeling. :)**

**Love Heart-BRB :D**

**Wind Fairy-okay**

Zoe slumped to her chair and waited as she played a bit with her hair.

"ZOE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"just my luck." she muttered. Zoe went downstairs not having to deal from a second drill from Sally. as she reaches downstairs she brought her hands to a fist and grit her teeth into a fake play smile. "yes mother."

Sally pointed directly to the mess that took place on the couch and the coffee table. "clean up this mess and have dinner done by noon."

she flinched. "but Pearl and Jane were the ones fighting."

Both sisters scoffed. "that's no excuse , just have everything spotless." their mother said. ignoring her protesting.

"yes mother." Zoe said as she goes to the closet.

"now girls because of what you have unleashed I'm taking the both of you to a psychologist."

"but mother." they both whined.

Sally's anger rose. "no buts now go, I'll meet you in the car." she turned towards her step daughter who was sweeping. 'after that I want you to start cleaning your sisters room and my room then go start to bed for all I care, that is if you clean everything by the time school starts." she laughed evilly and turned the knob and existed the house.

Zoe groan and threw the bucket to the side. by the time she heard the car start and leave she rushed upstairs.

she glance at the chatroom and saw Mimi's respond and Joyetta's username shining

**Love Angel- sorry I was late , Joyetta had a small chat with her parents anyways she's one and now we could all chat together . :D**

**Wind Fairy- it's okay Mimi , stupid sally just gave me a chore now I can't chat. :(**

**Love Angel-Zo , you can't let this woman bring you down I'll tell you what , the three of us girls go shopping and we'll lay low for a while, and enjoy the day. :3**

**Wind Fairy- I don't know maybe-quick what day it is? :o**

**Love Angel-uh Thursday why? :/**

**Wind Fairy-Oh no today I was suppose to get the costume for the costume party tomorrow! now our never get the change to meet Light Lobo face to face! :( Mimi? Mimi? hello?**

**Love Angel- never fear super friends are here! XD**

**Wind Fairy-wha? :/**

**Love Angel-Zoe meet me at the bus stop in 5 minutes. :3**

**Wind Fairy-why ? :/**

**Love Angel-just go okay Joyetta's own her way to diner and I'll meet you at the bus stop. :)**

**Wind Fairy-but-**

**Love Angel-No buts Zoe now get over here , it's an emergency! :o**

**Wind Fairy- OMG! I'm on my way! :O**

**Love Angel- good now go! :3**

Zoe said nothing and went downstairs to the speed of light. (team rocket reference XD.) she ran out of the house and stop near the entrance to the gate. she press te code, let the gate open and ran towards down the sidewalk. she spot Mimi who was sitting on the benches. Zoe arrived there just in time she pant and catch her breath from running.

"I'm...here...what's the emergency?"

Mimi gave her a water bottle that she recently bought for her , cause she knew right away that she be tired of running.

Zoe open the cap and drank the water, she closed the cap and took a sit on the bench. "okay what's the 911?"

"nothing serious , it's just that we're going to help get that costume."

"who's we're? and why did Joyetta go to the diner when it closes at 9:30."

"you'll see." Mimi grin positively and wave for a car approaching it was a Jaguar XJ.

"It's Karen and Joyetta!" Zoe exclaimed recognizing the automobile and the two passengers in it.

The car parked beside them , the car window opened. "hop on in gals , we got a costume store to go to." Karen said.

"what's this about?" Zoe ask. Mimi shook her head and took her wrist , she lead the blonde to the car door. "there's no time for 40th questions , come on we'll explain on the way." she hesitated at first but decided to go for a spin although it wasn't a spin she was expecting.

Karen drove the car. "okay come clean guys what's going on?" Zoe asked demanding for some answers. "okay I'll bite." Mimi said in a huff. "before you told me at chatroom that you forgot to pick out a costume , I thought 'no way are you going to be left behind at that party' so I called Joyetta and told her the whole thing-

Joyetta continued for Mimi. "then I was requested to go to Sally's diner and get Karen that way the three of us would get to the costume store faster and we didn't want to be a burden to you and ask you to drive on your car , anyways-

"I was chosen for the favor and I accepted it , there's no way am I gonna let our special Zoe not get happiness, she deserves it , she deserve to be at that party , she deserve to have fun with her friends and she also deserves to be with her prince charming, Zoe this is our personalization gift from us to you." Karen said as she finished for Joyetta.

"and don't you worry about cleaning up after you horrible hag of a mother, I already toke care of that see?" Joyetta turned and showed her phone that had an anonymous number. "I just called in my reicforcements and they said yes there'll do the job."

"so the house will be taken care of while I'm out?"

"exactly."

There was a red light and Karen halted. "speaking of out , where's Lady Mc. screech-a-lot and her two screaming hawks of a daughters?"

Zoe laughed for a bit. "oh Sally's taking Pearl and Jane to a psychologist. because they fought at the living room. Karen chuckled. "so how bad was the battle?"

"well I couldn't make it what they said but I did heard screaming and crashing oh and breaking."

"yeesh if I were the witch , I would put those girl on a leash, the car was in a laughing fit , until the street lights started to shine green.

_'I wonder what L.L is doing right now?'_ Zoe thought as she looked out the window.

At the Kimura residence.

Koichi was on his room reading a book. around his room were posters of batman , spawn and several poster of SpongeBob. a yellow shelf with books on the bottom and video game disc on top there was also a game cube near his drawer that was right by him. he also had a T.V right across from him located on the center. there was also picture of him and his friends especially the ones with Koji next to the pictures there were portraits of him and Joyetta dating in a heart shape frame.

a knock by his window interrupted him , he grabbed his bat just in case if something were to happen. he swift the curtains and open the window before taking a hit.

"Whoa calm down it's just me!" the familiar voice said crouching down in defense.

"Koji! it's only you! thank god." he said calmly and released the lumber he let Koji in he check left or right before closing everything in place he threw the book he read on his bed , then he cross his arms and gave his younger twin a disapprove look. "what possess you to come here ? I mean it's not like your not allowed to visit me or mom 24/7 , your family we love you but the question is ; why did you have the guts to finally come here after what you said and did to us (takuya and them) last year.

Koji sighed he knew his brother was right after what he said last year and over the past few years he has been avoiding them lately.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry." he said in a small whisper. Koichi laughed as it were some kind of trick. "wow , Koji , wow , how gullible can you get? do you honestly think that me and everybody else would accept you after what you said to us at the ending of summer.

_(Koichi's flashback, after Koji won the Kendo tournament.)_

_Koji came back to his friends after talking with the kendo agent manager wanted to talk to him about signing a contract._

_"so Koj-Man what did he say?" J.P. asked. "it's none of your business fat boy!" he spat out in a rude behavior. the others were surprised. "Dude what is your problem? all he did was ask what the man said and the rest of us wanna know to." Takuya said the others nod in agreement. "yeah , that's right, come on Koji tell us."_

_"No." he said. "no? no? why won't you tell us? we're your friends , your my brother come on Koji you have to know if you told us then would've accept what you have achieve anyways we trust you and you trust us." Koji grew intense. "shut it! Koichi , just shut it! you were never a brother of mine! you're just an inefficient copy of me , you never achieve anything , all you did was bribe on for my success."_

_Koichi looked disbelief to his brother."I-I never did that! the hell Koji! I try my best to achieve my goals, you on the other hand had so much to gain for your future. I along with the others were always there to_ _encourage you. we're proud of you man!_

_"yeah your acting like you don't need us! Takuya shouted. _

_he scoffed and looked away. "then go I never wanted your help or anybody else's help!" _

_"Come Koji we're friends we depend on each other and help each other! we wanna help you! Tommy exclaimed._

_"beat it Shrimp! this isn't a place for little kids like you!" he shouted. _

_"what!? I'm not little I'm a freshman! dude!" Koji rolled his blue eyes and turned away. "whatever."_

_"Koji what's gotten in to you? we came here rooting for you and now your neglecting our respect for you." Joyetta commented. He rolled his eyes not having to deal with his brother's significant half. "so what's it to you Doll face?"_

_Koichi started fuming no one ever talked to his girlfriend like that not even his brother. "hey watch it brother , that's my girlfriend your talking about." Koichi said defending her. _

_Koji avoided his brother and went to the water fountain and drank some water. "hey Koji that wasn't very nice." Mimi said with her arms crossed. The black hair teen turned around to say something but was interrupted by a glaring defense Takuya._

_"you say one syllable about my girl , and I swear you'll never hear the end of my fist grinding your face!" Koji prepared himself. "I like to see you try!"_

_J.P , Takuya and even Koichi circled around him. Tommy and the girls stay behind against a wall. Koji smirked he knew he could take them on he turned towards another direction and closed his eyes then he turned back to the three clenching his fist ready to take them all. J.P charged like a raging bull but then he stop. what was he doing? Koji was his friend , he didn't know what hit him then a punch in the gut by Koji. "J.P!" Takuya shouted in anger he grab Koji by the shoulders an attempt to flip him but then he remember the friendship they had , he couldn't hurt his childhood buddy nor could he let that happen, what stroke Takuya was beyond him as he felt Koji pummel him to the ground flat on his face, luckily there was a rug on the ground so the hit soften Takuya's injuries for a bit. "Takuya!" Mimi and Koichi both exclaimed._

_While Tommy went to check on J.P , Mimi rushed to her boyfriend, Joyetta prayed that Koichi wouldn't get hurt or even try to go against his own brother in a rough battle._

_Koichi felt sweat drop from his face he was nervous he has never fought against his own brother , he never wanted to engage in such a battle anyways , but this has got to end. "this is for J.P." he said taking a blow at him but Koji quickly dodge it. Koji attempt to twist his arm but Koichi was quick and trip Koji on the rug cover ground to which Koji got up and got back to position. he move to the side and threaten to punch his brother but end up punching wall while his brother tilted to the side. the ceiling started to crack as Koji crept his hand back it was bleeding for a bit and had some scratches. Koji turned around murderously holding his shaking fist watching his brother and friends leave. _

_"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS ! WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!"_

_Koichi who was holding Joyetta shouted. "FORGET IT KOJI , FIGHTING YOU IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"_

_Koji laughed and walked towards the water fountain cleaning out the stain , the liquid flowed on his injured hand but he restrain the pain._

_"IS IT BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER!? ,THAT YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO FIGHT ME!? HUH!? IS THAT IT!?"_

_Koichi ignored him and continued walking from everybody else Tommy had J.P's arm around his shoulder he muttered. "there goes my lunch." Mimi had her boyfriend around her shoulder as well he was holding out his head. "ugh I got a headache now." he shook his head in disbelief. he couldn't believe his brother did this to his friends though they wanted to fight they're stop themselves from fighting the person they care about. _

_"YEAH! GO ON! LEAVE YOU SON OF A BITCH! GO AHEAD! I DON'T NEED YOU OR THAT TRASH HEAP OF FRIENDS! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_existing the building there was a loud shriek which was presumably Koji. Koichi and the rest ignored deciding to go with his (koji) decision._

_(end of flashback.)_

"that really hurt Koji , even though you didn't actually hurt me , but you did hurt me deep inside and you also hurt my friends and I didn't like that and neither do they , we respect your wishes and it's best if you respect ours by leaving us alone , you done a lot of hurt to us." he replied to his brother sternly.

Koji sighed it was his fault and he know it. "Koichi please , at least let me make it up to you to all of you for the least , I'll take it back, I'll take everything back."

"why should we?" he asked.

"because what I said back there was demand and that whole fighting thing was to cover up your safety."

Koichi's narrowed his eyes in a curious observation. "what do you mean by that?"

Koji sat on his bed and glance at the floor. "it started before I acted rudely to you guys.

_(koji flashback , after he won the Kendo tournament.)_

_A kendo agent manager came from the crowd and walk towards Koji he shook hands with him. "kid , that was the most spectacular fight I have ever seen , the name's Rosco Sato the international Manager of the fighting league how about you I become your manager while I'll make you a star uh.._

_"Koji Minamoto." _

_"Koji Minamoto , the greatest kendo fighter ever."_

_he rub the back of his head nervously. "I wouldn't say the greatest this is what I naturally do to help restrain my anger, I mean sure I know a few technique but I probably wouldn't never have won without the support from the best and most important people in my life , my brother and my friends."_

_Rosco gave him a distinguish look. "you can't be serious." he scoff harshly. "your friends eh?"_

_"yes my friends and my brother , they came here to support me, see their right there by the third row of the bench." he said waving to the gang with a smile. "hey!" he shouted._

_they smiled back and waved all at once. _

_he look back from Koji to his friends , he chuckled to himself. "you know friendship and acquaintances aren't allowed to socialize with the stars." he couldn't believe what he was hearing this so-called famous kendo agent manager turn out to be a jerk in certain ways Koji figured he wanted to use his technique for money and to get rich. "no."_

_"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"_

_Koji clenched his fists. 'I said no! I'll never sign the contract or be on 'your team'." he air quoted that last sentence. The adult could see much trustworthy between Koji and his friends , which lead to knowing his mortal weakness. "listen Kid , nobody refuse to become Rosco Sato's new client and since I like you , I'll let you in my little secret not only am I an agent manager but I'm also an clandestine abscond assassin , I may get back to 'work' one two three' and might pay a 'friendly' visit to your friends._

_his eyes widen. what was he to do? now this con man was targeting his friends and who knows he might strike to his family next there must be a way to keep all of them safe. "fine I'll think about your offer just give me sometime to complete for the next semester I still need to finish high school." he nodded understanding his need for education._

_"perfect we'll be sure to bring you the contract once you graduate, good luck in high school oh and one last thing don't tell anyone or any your friends. if you tell the slightest world to anyone you will regret it."_

_Koji huffed. "fine we got a deal." he said shaking the man's hand hard. Rosco took his hand back._

_"you got a strong grip there kid oh and one last thing, I want you to act the most cruelest to your friends , in fact there's more conditions to this deal don't never ever come in contact with your pals , it'll ruin your reputation, if I were you I'd gain popularity and find new group of friends that do what I say and follow my every need." he suggested._

_the teen rolled his eyes and scoffed. "fine , but you better keep your word and leave my friends alone , you got that?" he replied sternly._

_"crystal." he fake saluted. as the others went down to wait to congratulate their friend Koji stomped towards them._

_"so Koj-Man what did he say?" J.P. asked. 'I'm sorry guys , but this is for your own good , for your safety , well here it goes.' he thought._

_"it's none of your business fat boy!" he spat out in a rude behavior. 'I'm sorry J.P.'_

_ the others were surprised. "Dude what is your problem? all he did was ask what the man said and the rest of us wanna know to." Takuya said the others nod in agreement. "yeah , that's right, come on Koji tell us." 'I wish I could.' Koji thought to himself._

_"No." he said. 'god damn it Rosco!'_

_ "no? no? why won't you tell us? we're your friends , your my brother come on Koji you have to know if you told us then would've accept what you have achieve anyways we trust you and you trust us." 'I'm sorry to have to say this big bro'_

_ Koji grew intense. "shut it! Koichi , just shut it! you were never a brother of mine! you're just an inefficient copy of me , you never achieve anything , all you did was bribe on for my success."_

_Koichi looked disbelief to his brother."I-I never did that! the hell Koji! I try my best to achieve my goals, you on the other hand had so much to gain for your future. I along with the others were always there to_ _encourage you. we're proud of you man! 'I know you guys are and I'm grateful.'_

_"yeah your acting like you don't need us! Takuya shouted. 'do you think I plan for this to happen?' Koji thought. 'I'm saving your live , man all of you!'_

_he scoffed and looked away. unknown to them he was glaring at Rosco. 'fuck you.' he thought. Rosco only return a smirk and made a signal that said. 'keep going' Koji continued to his dismay. "then go I never wanted your help or anybody else's help!" _

_"Come Koji we're friends we depend on each other and help each other! we wanna help you! Tommy exclaimed. 'I know! , I know! I'm just trying to keep you guys safe!'_

_"beat it Shrimp! this isn't a place for little kids like you!" he shouted. 'what has become of me?'_

_"what!? I'm not little I'm a freshman! dude!" 'sorry Tommy.' Koji rolled his blue eyes and turned away. "whatever."_

_"Koji what's gotten in to you? we came here rooting for you and now your neglecting our respect for you." Joyetta commented. 'Joyetta you and mimi has been like the sisters I never had but I'm sorry to say this.' He rolled his eyes not having to deal with his brother's significant half. "so what's it to you Doll face?"_

_Koichi started fuming no one ever talked to his girlfriend like that not even his brother. "hey watch it brother , that's my girlfriend your talking about." Koichi said defending her. 'I didn't mean it to turn this way!_

_Koji avoided his brother and went to the water fountain and drank some water.' "hey Koji that wasn't very nice." 'I really hate to say this Mimi.' Mimi said with her arms crossed. The black hair teen turned around to say something but was interrupted by a glaring defense Takuya._

_"you say one syllable about my girl , and I swear you'll never hear the end of my fist grinding your face!" 'I don't want to fight you Takuya ,we've been friends since we were kids but if this is the how it's suppose to be then let's do it.' Koji prepared himself. "I like to see you try!"_

_J.P , Takuya and even Koichi circled around him. 'I can't do this,I-I can't fight my friends or my brother.'_

_ Tommy and the girls stay behind against a wall. 'good be safe you guys that way I won't hurt you three, now I have to find a way to not hurt the other three.'_

_Koji smirked he knew he could take them on he turned towards another direction. 'You'll pay for what your making me do Sato.' __then closed his eyes then he turned back to the three clenching his fist ready to take them all. J.P charged like a raging bull but then he stop. 'J.P won't fight me? that's a relief I don't want to fight him either but I have to do this.' what was he doing? Koji was his friend , he didn't know what hit him then a punch in the gut by Koji. 'what have I done? _

_"J.P!" Takuya shouted in anger he grab Koji by the shoulders an attempt to flip him but then he remember the friendship they had , he couldn't hurt his childhood buddy nor could he let that happen, what stroke Takuya was beyond him as he felt Koji pummel him to the ground flat on his face, luckily there was a rug on the ground so the hit soften Takuya's injuries for a bit. "Takuya!" Mimi and Koichi both exclaimed. 'I'm sorry buddy it was the only way not to get you guys target.'_

_While Tommy went to check on J.P , Mimi rushed to her boyfriend, Joyetta prayed that Koichi wouldn't get hurt or even try to go against his own brother in a rough battle._

_Koichi felt sweat drop from his face he was nervous he has never fought against his own brother , he never wanted to engage in such a battle anyways , but this has got to end. "this is for J.P." he said taking a blow at him but Koji quickly dodge it. ' this can't be , me fighting ,my own flesh and blood , my brother , my family? no I can't fight him , I won't but I can't stand the thought of losing him or the others.'_

_Koji attempt to twist his arm but Koichi was quick and trip Koji on the rug cover ground to which Koji got up and got back to position. he move to the side and threaten to punch his brother but end up punching wall while his brother tilted to the side. the ceiling started to crack as Koji crept his hand back it was bleeding for a bit and had some scratches. 'Damn it! well least he didn't get hurt, but I did!' Koji turned around murderously holding his shaking fist watching his brother and friends leave. _

_"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS ! WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!" 'go guys get out of here! get to safety!'_

_Koichi who was holding Joyetta shouted. "FORGET IT KOJI , FIGHTING YOU IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" 'yes Koichi , just stop talking and go get out of here!'_

_Koji laughed and walked towards the water fountain cleaning out the stain , the liquid flowed on his injured hand but he restrain the pain. 'god what the hell is going with me , have I gone mad?'_

_"IS IT BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER!? ,THAT YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO FIGHT ME!? HUH!? IS THAT IT!?" 'yup I'm insane.'_

_Koichi ignored him and continued walking from everybody else Tommy had J.P's arm around his shoulder he muttered. "there goes my lunch." Mimi had her boyfriend around her shoulder as well he was holding out his head. "ugh I got a headache now." he shook his head in disbelief. he couldn't believe his brother did this to his friends though they wanted to fight they're stop themselves from fighting the person they care about. 'thank god , they got away.'_

_"YEAH! GO ON! LEAVE YOU SON OF A BITCH! GO AHEAD! I DON'T NEED YOU OR THAT TRASH HEAP OF FRIENDS! GET OUT OF HERE!" 'be safe and I'm so so sorry , I really am.' Koji held on to his hand after he wash it off , he felt like punching himself in the gut. he glance at Rosco who gave him an applaud and left leaving the teen in his own misery. _

_Koji collide on a break wall holding onto pain and sorrow to his heart he used his free hand to punch the wall but not hard. 'what the hell is wrong with me!?" _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted in remorse._

_(end of flashback.)_

"I can't believe this Koji, why didn't you tell us?"

"I wish I could but I was afraid , afraid that if Rosco would've found out and kill you guys anyways." he said.

Koichi took a seat next to his younger twin , he brush a hand through his black hair. "My god ,what happened last year was for our safety? , I guess we can't argue with that logic." he laughed at his brother's comment. 'this day has been the craziest huh?"

he nodded in respond. "yeah I guess it has."

"well since You told me that truth , I decided to forgive you , if only you apologize to Joyetta and the others first."

"okay it sounds fair and besides that was what I was gonna do anyways." he replied . Koichi nodded. "good-oh by the way we made a new friend."

"really?" Koji ask raising a brow. "yup , her name's Zoe Orimoto."

"oh." _'Zoe that's a pretty name, what? no! I can't do this to Wairy , I'm in love with her not this Zoe girl.'_

"you know she's an almost orphan." he stated. "what?"

Koichi nodded sadly. "yeah , she lost her mother to a thunder storm and her father by an earthquake , now all she got is her raging stepmother and her two step sisters."

"man , I feel awful for her." Koji said.

"there's more , she hasn't had any friends close to her age , until we came into the picture but she had a small family too."

Koji smiled he was so proud of his brother , for being kind heart and helping a poor person in need. "I'm glad you befriended her, you did the right thing Koichi."

"well you know me Koj, I'm a good hearted person." he said with pride.

both boys said nothing until Koichi broke the silence. "so...how's your hand?"

Koji took a hold of his hand which had a few scars around it. "it's healing okay , the scars from before the bruise are disappearing but the scars from the blood stains remain, so it's gonna take time for them to heal."

"so you used cover up to hide your scars huh baby bro?"

"we're twins Koichi."

"I know , oh and before I go to sleep what are you going to be for tomorrow's costume party.?"

"a prince and why bother going to bed when it's 7:30.P.M.?" he asked standing up from his brother's bed. 'well for one thing , this is my daily schedule in case you forgot , I take Joyetta out , return here , eat dinner, read a book then I go to sleep , and please , try not to mess the bed again , I just started to pull the covers in."

Koji smirked and scoff playfully. "neat freak." Koichi shrug. "I'm proud to be one."

As Koji headed towards the window , he stop and turned. "What about the others? will they forgive me?"

Koichi got the book he read and sat on his bed , he scratch his chin. "I don't know , I'm going to have to check with them."

"okay , well see ya then oh and Koichi thanks for giving me a second change." he replied with a smile. Koichi walked towards him as they shook hands. "no prob , that's what brothers are for , sure we fight , argue but we love each other, and don't worry I'll see what I can do about the others."

"okay , bye bro." he said jumping from the window and closing it before leaving. "bye." Koichi said sitting back on his bed and resume reading.

Karen arrived at the costumer store , there J.P and Takuya were waiting for them. as she and the girls got out. they were laughing having a distant conversation about Zoe's step sisters. "okay , okay , let me get this straight , Pearl and Jane tackle each other to the bone and Sally being the dumbass she can be honestly never thought of putting those girls on a leash?"

"never." Zoe shrugged off the obvious. both boys approach them. "hey , what are you guys doing?"

"we're here to help with the costume shopping and I agreed to volunteer of course-he wrapped his arms around Mimi- to see my baby girl."

she blushed in love. "oh Takuya." J.P gave Joyetta a note that says for my 'white radiant rose.'

"it's from Koichi!" she exclaimed as her violet pink orbs scan the letter. she finished reading and hugged the love note closer to her chest , Joyetta sighed dreamily. "oh Koichi , I love you too."

J.P scooted next to Zoe. "don't even think about it." he pouted in dismay. Karen look gap at her watch. "uh oh , guys we gotta jet , before the costume store closes , come on."

she leads them inside the mall that was where the store was kept. once they enter Karen assigned everyone to look for their own costumes. "actually we already got ours , Zoe needs to be princessfied." Joyetta said. "excuse me?" She asked with a laugh. "no I'm being serious right here you almost look exactly like Cinderella the blonde hair , fair skin , beauty well except for the eyes though."

"she's right , so let's get you princessfied." Mimi said going through several costumes.

"Hey how about this?" Takuya asked holding a long tube top violet red glitter gown. Zoe gave him a disapproval look. "no there's no way , I'm going to that party as Jessica Rabbit."

"alright then next costume." he searched through out the clothing. "oh how about this?" Joyetta asked holding a pixie like costume, it had a pink tulip hat with a yellow root sticking out. with vine like hair down to the back , the dress was pulled up like a turtle neck but the skirt at the bottom matched the hat their were yellow flowers around the chest area on the dress , the boots were green with yellow flowers on the bottom tip. there were also fake leaf like wings on the back. (can you guess who we were describing?).

The blonde pressed her chin for a bit. "cute but it really isn't my style , besides it'll probably go with your style." she gave her a comforting smile. "okay if you say so , I'll go find you a new one.' she replied looking for the right costume.

Mimi slide most of the disregarded clothing and found something. "hey Zo check this out." she said holding out a hot pink slim dress that went down and had pink feathers and white designs around it. "great." she replied sarcastically. "now I'm gonna go to that costume party dressing like a flamingo."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "girl you are always negative , try to think positive." "okay I'll guess I'll try to."

J.P held a blue dress that was long. she shook her head. "sorry J.P no , I don't think Sinbad would appreciate another Iris." he blew a bit before putting the dress to it's rightful position. and therefore the gang came into a huddle. Zoe kept scouting for another dress.

Mimi raised her hand."then it's settled."

"what is?" Zoe asked. Mimi put her hand down and touch her hips. "well besides looking for dresses how about you try the other or model for us just to see if you find the princess in you."

"okay." She agreed. "perfect , to the dressing room!"

Karen and crew were sitting on benches to wait for Zoe to come out deciding to be the judges.

she came out dress as a knight in shining armor the costume clinked as she walked modeling. she lift the helmet revealing her teal eyes.

"honey , I don't think you'll be able to go to the bathroom in that." Karen commented.

"I think it looks wicked awesome!" Takuya replied.

"but it isn't exactly you , but you did progess the model walk." Mimi said.

"hmm it looks shining too shining." J.P added.

"so did you find the princess in you?" Joyetta asked. Zoe shrugged. "I just got started."

"try the next one hon."

she went back dress as porky pig , she begun to walking and stop. "so what do you think?" she asked under the pig head mask.

Takuya wore a fake knife on his head. "your killing me!" he exclaimed laughing.

"cute but way too porky girl." Mimi said.

"sweetheart you look adorable but it's just too much." Karen answered holding her laughter.

J.P shook his head. "why is it that your dress as Porky Pig and I think of bacon?"

"J.P!" Joyetta scowled. "still no princess in you?" Zoe nodded a no and turned around shaking her swirly tail. the gang laughed.

Zoe walked back to the dressing room dressed as a hula girl she wore plastic coconut bra , a flower necklace , a flower over her head and yellow grass dress she took a step and did a little hawaiian dance.

"Aloha." Takuya joke replied wearing bugged eyed glasses.

J.P was drooling over her until he felt a smack hit his head. "ow!"

"keep those eyes to yourself , she has someone she likes." Takuya said.

"I love the flower necklace." Mimi said.

"is there- "No." Zoe said as she knew what Joyetta was going to asked.

"okay then." Zoe re-entered the dress room and came back dress as a matador she swift the red cape around. "Ole! Tauro! tauro!" (we forgot the write correct word.)

J.P put her fingers up like horns imitating a bull , his nostrils flare. he starts running towards the red The matador girl was wearing.

she turn the cloth around as J.P lands on a bean bag. Zoe helped him up. everyone clapped. Zoe and J.P bowed as an entertainment for the show.

J.P walked back to the others as Zoe gets back into the dressing room. "hey Zoe did you find the princess in you?" Joyetta asked.

"no , not yet!" Zoe shouted from the dressing room.

she came out as a nun dressed in blue with white. she sneezed holding her noise as if she wearing praying.

"bless you." Everyone said. "thanks." she said.

"this is hopeless I'll never find the princess in me." Zoe said going back to the dressing room and came back as herself.

Karen comforted her she rubbed her back. "now don't give up hope , hon , we just need to find something that fits your style , something that screams you! something like- like that!" Joyetta said pointing to a lavender dress.

Mimi took a closer looks of it. "Zoe , come check this out." she stood and walked towards the gown, it was perfect , it was her style , it was her. it had a lavender burquoste complete with soft dress.

"Guys I think I just found the princess in me." she said. "here's a tiara for you." Mimi said holding a white shining heart shape tiara with purple jewels.

"and a mask." Joyetta replied holding a purple princess like mask. Zoe took the tiara and the mask. "thanks guys." she said smiling.

"I'll pay for it , if that's alright with you Zoe?" Karen volunteer. "I don't really mind." she said. "okay then , Boys bring the dress I'll pay for the tiara and the mask first."

Takuya and J.P gently lift the gown from the coat hanger. then they carried it. Karen and the gang arrived at the cashier. she pay for the three items and offered to buy everyone smoothies.

They sat on a round table Zoe sat between Mimi and Joyetta , Takuya sat beside Mimi while J.P sat beside Joyetta Karen sat across from Zoe.

"what a day , what a day." she said relaxing and drinking from her smoothie.

"You can say that again." Takuya said.

"that reminds me how did you guys get here before we did?" she asked the boys. "oh." J.P then excuse himself. "instead of walking we took a cab."

"yeah we took an early ride after finishing out homework fast." Takuya replied.

"oh I see." she said taking a drink, she moved the straw for a bit. "it's a shame Koichi and Tommy couldn't come, they would've have fun too." Zoe started to feel bad for both boys.

"tommy has his usual curfew that's why he's didn't came." Takuya explained. "and Koichi has his daily days but he always has time for me anyways after taking me out, he goes home does his homework , eats dinner , reads a book and goes to sleep." Joyetta replied. Zoe nodded. she finally understood what it means to be in a relationship ,not only can you love the person but you can also know what they like or dislike, she only wish she actually knew who Light Lobo really is. she was madly in love with him.

"oh , that's why they couldn't come."

"yeah pretty much that." Takuya said.

Karen twirled her straw a bit. "so Zoe how excited are you of meeting Light Lobo?"

she sighed and finished her smoothie. "honestly , nervous , I never felt this way about anyone."

"well it's true love for you hon."

"but I'm not sure if I wanna go , what if Sally forbids me to go?"

Mimi finish her smoothie "now don't fret girlfriend , I got a plan to adjust your time to be at the diner and the party."

Karen beamed. "I'll get Joe and Chelsea in on the plan."

"great , we'll let Koichi and Tommy know." Tommy said.

Zoe looked down to her drink. 'what if he rejects me after finding out who I am? I'll lose him forever.'

Joyetta glance at Zoe's sorrowfulness. "hey Zoe , are you okay?"

her head shot up. "huh ?" yes I'm okay." Karen sense something was wrong with the blonde. "Is there something your not telling us?"

"well after all these years I never accomplish on making friends or the doubt of having a real family, but ever since you guys came into the picture ,I'm grateful for what you all done but ,I wish there was a way to be free , you know away from Sally's spell , I wish I had a better mother or be with a better family."

"How about I take you in , I'm single , I'll be honored to adopt you as my own." Karen said with a smile. "and hey my house is your house we could be like sisters!"

Zoe smiled back. _'why haven't I thought of this in the first place? instead of staying with that wench and her two bald eagles'._

"but we have to find that will and get the papers in order to adopt me." she stated. "no worries , Zoe I got someone who could help us."

J.P said. he cross his arms with pride , Zoe rolled her eyes in annoyance. "are you helping me because you like me or want to be friends with me?"

"the first one." he said. "keep dreaming." Takuya muttered and finish his beverage. J.P and the girls finish theirs as Karen pays the check. Mimi look at her watch. "okay we only got a few minutes till we get to our homes ,so what you guys wanna talk about?"

"L.L." Joyetta said. "besides knowing his username , do you know anything about him , you know his interest , likes , dislikes?"

"well he did told me a few things aside from his family and name." Zoe replied.

"tell away we wanna know the details." Mimi said ,she was really looking forward about Zoe's love life , she was a sucker for love. Joyetta put her hands to her cheek ready to listen. J.P wasn't at all interest nor jealous he was just being J.P. so he pretended to listen for the least Takuya on the other hand wasn't mushy stuff but he do anything for Mimi therefore he listen to her friend. Karen displayed a grin, she hope L.L would be the one to spark Zoe's heart.

"I don't know where to start , um let's see...

"what's his favorite animal?" Joyetta asked, helping her, the others had the same idea.

"oh wolves he loves wolves.

"what a coincidence considering the fact that he has his favorite animal as a username but in Spanish." Karen said.

"yeah that's pretty much that." she replied she fiddle with her thumbs. "there's a reason why he loves wolves. it's because he feels as wolves are the most beautiful , majestic , quiet and fascinating creatures he has ever seen , and that he also feels as if he's a part of them."

Joyetta sighed. "that's so magical."

"very interesting." Mimi replied.

"that was very beautiful , Zoe." Karen added.

she smiled. "thanks Karen.

Takuya tap on the table. "here's my question, what's his favorite food?"

she shrugged. "I can't tell you that."

"why not?"

she giggled and stretch her arms then exhaled. "because he has many favorites."

The brunette raised his brow. "really like what?" she look at the table remembering his favorite meals , it came to her as she shot her head up. "well he likes eating Ramen , Melonpan-

"Cool that's my favorite dessert too!" J.P beamed.

"that's cool you and L.L have something in common then." Zoe replied with a smile.

"yeah we do, hey! I got an idea, how about after the party we let L.L join our group , since Zoe's already join ours."

"that's sounds like a great idea , the more , the merrier , he along with Zoe here are for now on new additions to the Frontier group." Mimi said. "congratulations Zoe." Karen clapped. "thanks ,Karen and thanks everyone."

"well everybody , it's almost time to go , any last words before we hit the road?"

"I got one , I change my mind about going to that party."

"what!? Zoe! come on! this is your once in a life time opportunity to grow from a sweet petal to a beautiful blossom." Joyetta convinced her.

"yeah , she's got a point , Zoe you need someone in your life , like I have with Mimi."

she blushed and kissed his cheek. "aww thanks baby." Takuya wrapped his arms around her waist, and kiss her back. "no prob babe."

"you know he's right , even though I'm not the guy you like , you deserve true love."

Karen nodded at J.P's fact (not fat , Fact.). "your friends are very much correct , Z , you need your last piece of your puzzle , look right here you have , Me , Chelsea , Joe , Your friends here and yes even paul." she chuckled at that part.

Zoe giggled but stop. "even so , I will I go to that party without Sally and the girls knowing?"

"I get an idea oh and it's foolproof." she said.

"okay but-

Karen cut off Zoe. "Girl please safe the drama for the aristocrats , you are going to that party and we are definitely not taking 'no' for an answer."

J.P laughed in agreement. "go ahead , girlfriend."

Karen glance at him before glancing back at Zoe.

she had a doubtful look. "but I can't just disobey her , if she finds out she'll and ground me forever."

"if she's gonna hurt you , she's gonna get through me." Karen stated protecting Zoe.

"Go ahead , girlfriend , do your thing." J.P said rooting for her. Karen liked the boy because he along with the others befriended Zoe but didn't seem at all approve of these teen talk , it came to annoy her like the way Joe did. "call me girlfriend , one more time." she insisted.

he backed away. "sorry."

"Zoe your parents did not leave this earth just to see you sad ,the day your were born in the hospital was the happiest and greatest moment in your parents life , they loved you so much and wanted you to be happy and that's what we wanted you to have ; Happiness ,now no more buts , no's or no ways you are going to that party!"

"preach sister preach!" J.P shouted. everybody looked his way. he shrugged. "what I'm not allowed to say 'girlfriend' again am I?"

Karen waved her hand away and grabbed her purse. "okay let's go guys, I think there's more space for you two." she motion to the boys.

* * *

**Pinkie: Yamato was Sally's former marriage name before marrying Ian ,Zoe's father.**

**Rarity: Although it comes out as a first name we decided to try something different.**

**Pinkie: anyways Zoe's dress looks like this here's the link.**

**quinceanera_15th_party_purple_tiara_dress_shoe_inv itation-161665079789290635**

**and her tiara looks like this**

**and here's her mask.**

**.uk/colombina-stella-gold-purple/**

**Pinkie: sorry we were late just started school , a couple weeks ago and it was Bor-to-the-ring,**

**Rarity: really boring.,**

**Pinkie: good news is we're back on track , bad news is since we have school Mondays through Fridays. we don't know how fast we're gonna update unless it's a Saturday or sunday, but we'll still update as much as we can.**

**Rarity: just remember to be patience.**

**Pinkie: read and...**

**Rarity: review.**


	6. Bus back trouble and wind courage

**Pinkie: and...we're back we told you school was long.**

**Rarity: and so was the chapter.**

**Pinkie: a few words to this story just because Rosco is a former assassin that's planning to kill what Koji cares about the most that doesn't mean this story is suspense or crime it's Romance/Drama okay we gotta admit the cussing are a little too much but this is Rated T right? for Teens I presume.**

**Rarity: but as we stated there will be a Rated M as in sexual content or perhaps a 'lemon scene' however you humans call it.**

**Pinkie: that's all we wanted to say before getting back on track Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and rarity doesn't own Digimon Frontier just the plot and Joyetta.**

* * *

The gang with the exception of Zoe who driving to school were sitting at the back of the bus as usual.

Takuya slumped on the seat by the window he and Mimi were sitting behind Koichi and Joyetta , while J.P and Tommy were sitting beside them.

"I don't believe that kind of crap , think about it, do you honestly believe that Koji meant to keep us safe by hurting us?" he told the black haired teen, ever since Koichi found out the truth he's been telling the others the whole thing however they haven't told Zoe yet.

Mimi didn't come to agree at first but was willing to forgive him if he meant what he had did. His girlfriend Joyetta always know a good place in her heart to forgive her boyfriend's brother, Tommy on the other hand had some thinking to do however the brunettes were unsure of this as they were the only ones that had toke the blow.

"I nearly lost my lunch because of that dude!" J.P complained. Takuya nodded. "and let's not forget how he punch the heck outta me and flung me on the floor , luckily there was some damn rug on the ground but that still hurt!" he exclaimed Koichi sighed they were right , what his brother did to them was wrong.

"but still he was at least pretending to harm us just keep us safe." he said defending his brother.

The brunette (takuya) rolled his eyes."well I don't see you complaining Mr right Kimura."

"yeah after all you were the only one that didn't get hurt." J.P stated. "guys can we please not put the fire out before it burns everything else?"

Mimi nodded firmly."Tommy's right look at what this Koji's talk done to you three it's tearing you apart, please don't fight guys."

"friends fight yes it's true but they become friends again , they work things out." Joyetta replied. she scoffed. "look guys ,if he's actually telling the truth then that whole accident might of been a big misunderstanding then we're even we welcome Koji back with open arms but if he was lying then we just forgive him and not take him back that's it , we just respect who he wants to hangout with him and he'd do the same for us."

Tommy thought about for a moment. "well alright , my thinking time is over , I'll forgive him but we can't just aband Zoe, she's our friend."

"who said we abandoning our new friend , she's an almost member of the Frontier group she's one of ones , there's no way we're gonna leave someone cool." Takuya said.

"but she's still a rookie , first she's gotta past the last test; standing up for your friends." J.P stated. he held his fingers out and counted with them."she pass step 1 which was introducing herself , step 2 which was welcoming us to her home , step 3 which was hospitality at the diner step 4 which was allowing us to help find the princess in she needs to get ready for the final test."

"he's right you know , but I don't wanna pressure her." Tommy said. Mimi nodded. "me neither."

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Movie time at night and Barbecue at the day , it's gonna be the best saturday ever." Takuya said. "speaking of tomorrow , I thought it'd be best to have Koji over you know as a 'welcome back to our group' guest." Koichi suggested.

The googlehead sighed. "Koichi-

the whole bus became quiet as Koji and his 'pals' came on the bus, Koji did a double take at his brother who nodded in respond before sitting at the middle seat his brother's girlfriend or friend never said a word before he took a seat.

the bus was full of talking once more.

Koichi turned back at the brunette. "what were you about to say , Takuya?"

"oh yeah , what I was about to say...

he shot his head up and glance at Koji who was staring at the window with silence. Takuya ducked downward and whispered to Koichi.

"that after hearing your Joyetta talking about friends , I figure I would forgive him only if he meant what he said and did ."

"he does mean it , I promise." Koichi whispered back.

"J.P."

"yeah?"

"how about you?"

He thought for a moment and replied. "Okay but he still owns me 2 dollars and a nickle for that snickers bar."

Koichi chuckled. "don't worry he didn't forget."

"If something happens, I'll run away to the circus, I promise I'll run away to the circus." Takuya told his girlfriend and friends."

Koji silently chuckled to himself , his best friend always had the sense of humor.

"your bluffing right?' Tommy asked , just to make sure his friend wasn't talking crazy. he laughed. "yeah I'm bluffing, and besides- he swing his arms around the red head. "I wouldn't even think about going to the circus without my baby girl."

"I love baby." Mimi said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too, babe." he said returning the kiss.

Aiden and Takashi scoffed. "we don't wanna hear your bull crap , so shut up , already!" they both laughed as the others just kept they're mouths shut not trying to stoop to their level.

Koji was taken back for what he said, he grabbed Takashi by the collar. "listen to me , If I ever hear another word that doesn't sound fastidious from your mouth , I'll rip it off your face and stomp on it." as soon as he released him , Koji grunted and look out the window once more.

Takashi whimpered but tried not to show it he never experience fear before and this was the first time , right before he was shoved off by the black teenager he saw pure blue darkness in his eyes, it was a reminder that told him to not mess with a kendo fighter especially a fully trained skilled kendo fighter like Koji. Aiden kept it quiet as a note not to get to Koji's bad side.

Zoe parked her car to a valiant parking space , what was strange to her that Koji and his 'friends' didn't come by.

_is he absent?_ she thought as the bell rung.

during lunch everybody meet at the usual table. "so he's here , he came by bus?" Zoe asked. "yeah the poor guy probably done something to make his parents take away his ride." Takuya replied taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Tommy put down the water that he drunk (not that kind of drunk) and cleared his throat. "So how was the shopping spree?"

"oh it went perfect , short , but perfect." Zoe answered remembering the good time she had yesterday.

"yeah we even found the princess in her." Joyetta added taking a bite of her cookie. Koichi chuckled and glance towards his girlfriend. "the princess in her?"

"oh yeah." Mimi said biting an apple and finished chewing. "all we had to do was to help find the princess in Zoe by judging several costumes that she modeled.

"we almost given up , well not until a certain white haired pink striped girl pointed out the perfect dress for Zoe." Takuya said. Koichi grin. you did? you found the princess in her?"

"mm hmmm." she nodded. Joyetta felt Koichi lips kiss her to which she kiss him back. "I love you Koichi."

"I love you too Joyetta , and I'm proud of you for making our newest friend welcome."

"he's right , I couldn't done it without you guys." she replied. "sorry Koichi and I couldn't come." Tommy said feeling awful for not being at the mall for her.

"it's okay." Zoe replied with a smile and took a bite of her sandwich you had important things to do, I understand if you couldn't go or not."

"speaking of important things , I gotta practice soccer after lunch, because tomorrow is Mimi's friends party and I don't wanna be late for the costume tonight." he finishes his lunch. "Well I gotta make time and go with the slide." he throws his lunch away and kisses on Mimi's head. "I'll see you baby, Bye guys!" he waved before existing the cafeteria.

"Bye handsome!" Mimi shouted back and wave. "bye!" Zoe and the others called. "well you know what they say?" Tommy gulped on his sandwich. "the early bird catches the worm."

"it's a good thing he rescheduled , I won't arrange a party without my man around." Mimi replied throwing away her lunch.

Zoe took a sip on her drink. "so does he have soccer practice in general or once a week.?" Mimi nods. "no he usually have soccer practice every saturday from 7:00- 8:00 , I always go there to see him."

"oh." Ad the blonde was about to finish her lunch and put it away in her lunch box she heard Koichi , J.P and Mimi whispering.

"should we tell her now ?" J.P ask with a silent tone.

Mimi disagreed. "when? today? no way , this is gonna be a fantastic Friday and we are not gonna ruin it for her and besides since I'm hosting the party , we'll tell her right away."

"alright we hope , you know what your doing." Koichi said finishing his lunch halfway.

"tell me what?" she asked finally putting her lunch away. "well you'll know tomorrow , and don't you even think about refusing to come to my party because your invited and I'll already rearrange everything for you and Koji." Mimi said.

"I won't , and besides I already ask Karen and the others to cover for me." she beamed. this left Mimi dumbfounded. "Atta girl , you finally got into the fun."

"yeah , I never wanted to miss the opportunity to hang out with you guys ."

"how about your step mom?" Tommy asked finishing his lunch and throwing it away.

Zoe giggled. "ever heard of a ditch called 'hooky'?"

"good point." he nodded. Clarissa and Lia and Tammy approach them.

"well , well , well if it ain't the Whore Waitress , with her sidekicks , little red ugly hood , Snow Witch, the Koji not-wannabe , The fat goblin and little baby tommy."

they scoffed not having to deal with them. "Knock it off Clarissa , we don't have time for your foolishness." Mimi said annoyed by her.

The female searched around. "So where' the big fat brown wolf?" she asked mocking about Takuya. Mimi has had enough , first she insults them now she strikes the guy she loves. this was the last straw." You know what you-"leave her alone, in fact, leave us alone and don't you ever insult Takuya either, he and Mimi love each other more than the moon itself, don't start Clarissa , I had enough of you bothering every single one of us , when we did absolutely nothing to you , can't you see it with your damn eyes that Koji doesn't like you! can't you see that?!" she yelled standing up.

Koji heard his name and saw Zoe confronting Clarissa.

"do you even think that anybody would vote you for class president if you keep on telling lies and breaking promises, You Clarissa are the most self-centered , spolied , snobbish , cruelest girl ever!"

The last sentence made her and her friends gasp. everyone including Koji and his Posse gasp.

Zoe smiled with pride. Tommy started clapping then Koichi , J.P , Mimi and Joyetta joined in and so did The rest of the students even Koji joined in with the exception of Lia ,Tammy , Aiden and Takashi.

this time today Zoe has finally earned respect but that didn't stop Clarissa from charging into her Zoe moved out of the way leaving the popular girl crashing into the table. Mimi and the others got up to avoid getting hurt.

"fight! fight! fight! fight! fight!" Aiden and Takashi chanted.

"get her Clarissa!" Lia shouted. "yeah , get that Bitch! make her pay!" Tammy shouted encouraging her friend.

"get Zoe! get Zoe! get Zoe! get Zoe! they chanted as the boys continue to chant 'fight'.

Koji couldn't take it anymore , the pressure their putting up to her , the crazy rage they held for someone who they thought was weak to them , this has to end now. he bang hard at the table not caring if the food was being smashed. he glance towards the four with a hardcore dark blue nightmare like stare.

"Would you four just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted with a hint of venom from his tone. everybody stiffed.

Koji avoided all eyes and exist the cafeteria.

all was quiet until a security guard came as he saw Clarissa by the table knocked out and saw Zoe and her friends standing beside her just as he was about to ask the gang each explain what hapened. He understood and requested Lia and Tammy to take their friend to a nurse then have her go to the principal's.

everyone resume talking at the cafeteria and the security guard left.

"whoa I mean whoa." Tommy exclaimed.

"Zoe , we're so proud of you." Joyetta said smiling.

"guys." J.P said.

"you go girl!" Tommy said.

"you rock Z." Koichi said with a smile.

"uh guys" J.P begin again.

"your the best friend we ever have." Mimi told her.

"GUYS!" he called out. they turned towards him. "what is it J.P?" they asked in unison.

"Bathroom...break...now!" he said jumping up and down and holding his stomach.

The gang mentally face palmed themselves.

"we better go take him to the restroom before he starts to explode." Tommy said as he and Koichi take their chubby friend to the boys bathroom, now all that was left was Zoe , Mimi and Joyetta. "I can't wait to tell Takuya."

"he'll flip out." Joyetta.

"downright giddy." Zoe added. "can't argue with that logic." Mimi said as the girls giggled. Zoe's phone started to beep. as she started to reach for her cell phone she glance at her two friends who had silly grins on their faces.

Joyetta took Mimi by the arm.

"come on , let's leave them alone." she said holding out a chuckle. "speak of the wolf." Mimi giggled following Joyetta to the girl's restroom.

Zoe begin to text.

**Wind Fairy-hey L.L! :D**

**Light Lobo- hey Wairy Hearing you makes me feel better.:] a lot better :]**

**Wind Fairy-what's wrong?**

**Light Lobo- Nothing , I just had a bad day that's all :]**

**Wind Fairy-can you tell me what happened? :(**

**Light Lobo-no I'm sorry Wairy , I can't it's just too complicated that's all :(**

Zoe knitted her eyebrows together she needed to know.

**Light Lobo-Wairy? :(**

**Wind Faity-why won't you tell me? :**

**Light Lobo-Because I just can't, okay :(**

**Wind Fairy-please tell me L.L I want to help you with your problem :(**

**Light Lobo- No please understand Wairy , i can't tell you :(**

**Wind Fairy- I'm logging off now :(**

**Light Lobo-No! Wairy please don't go , I love you :(**

**Wind Fairy-If you love me then why won't you just tell me what's wrong? :(**

**Light Lobo- because if I told you , then you wouldn't like or love me anymore :(**

**Wind Fairy-what do you mean? :/**

**Light Lobo-well I told my friends to be quiet. :(**

the blonde shook her head and giggled to herself.

**Wind Fairy- that's the reason why your so down in the dumps? o.o**

**Light Lobo-well that and I threaten one of my ughh friends. :(**

she was taken back by this , Zoe texted.

**Wind Fairy- why would you do that L.L? :/**

**Light Lobo-How do I put it this way , um they aren't really my friends , more like my** **followers. :[**

Followers? she thought.

**Wind Fairy- I don't understand :/**

**Light Lobo-They said something that made me upset. :[**

**Wind Fairy-oh. :o**

**Light Lobo-I can't wait to finally see you at the party. :)**

**Wind Fairy- me too , I can hardly wait :3**

**Light Lobo-can you stay longer**? **:/**

**Wind Fairy-Oh L.L even if we did stay chatting with each other , we 'll probably waste time and won't probably meet face-to-face.**

**Light Lobo-your right :) I love you , Wairy. :)**

**Wind Fairy- bye L.L and I love you too. :3**

both teens logged off and went to their respective classrooms as the bell rung.

* * *

**Pinkie: I bet you guys missed them talking to each other :3 cause we did.**

**Rarity: this is indeed a short chapter but it was the best way to make up for the previous chapter.**

**Pinkie: during the course of this story , you guys will be hearing. 'ever heard of a ditch called hooky' which will be our famous running gag on this story.**

**Rarity: we're terribly sorry we didn't write a Kozumi scene. but there will be an upcoming surprise **

**Pinkie: don't forget to read and..**

**Rarity: review of course.**


End file.
